Songbird
by Phoenix Bradley
Summary: Takes place in Fallout 3. Analise's world is turned upside down when her father vanishes and she's left in a world she knows almost nothing of. Mr. Burke, an opportunist, knows better than to let this golden opportunity get by.
1. Chapter 1

Songbird

by, PhoenixBradley

_Dedicated to every abusive man I'd probably have blown up a town for._

(Summary: Takes place in Fallout 3. Analise only knew two things. She was born in the vault, and she would die in the vault. But after her father, James, went missing and it was either flee or die, she soon found herself in the Wastelands. With no sign of her father, and no knowledge of the outside world, she wanders blindly until she stumbles into Megaton... and an intriguing opportunity wearing tortoiseshell glasses. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual content. I own nothing.)

"There she is! Open fire!"

The open room vanished from view as soon as it appeared as she slid back and tucked herself in the corner, fumbling for her gun. Of all the mundane things she'd never learned to do properly, why did it have to be reloading? She fought with the pistol for what seemed like hours until she finally had it, and not a moment too soon. A loud blast, followed by a sharp pain in her shoulder nearly made her drop it, but she pointed the barrel at the security officer and fired at him, not bothering to aim for his head, just trying to keep it on his chest which she could easily hit since it was a bigger target. The man collapsed, dead or unconscious she wasn't sure, and she ran to his body, searching it for more bullets and taking his gun for good measure.

She looked around. The only guard there was now laying on the floor but she knew there'd be more and it wouldn't take them more than a few minutes to find her. Why had her father left? And why had he not taken her with him? Had he not known this would happen or had he left her to die? Whatever the reason, she needed to leave, that was apparent. Staying in Vault 101 was no longer an option.

"We are born in the Vault, we die in the Vault." She could hear that quote ringing through her head. Things were never supposed to be this way. Her own father had told her several times that this was the life he wanted for her, to grow old and die in the Vault. But something had to have changed or he would be there.

"Target located!"

She twisted around, spotting the guards running to her and she scrambled to her feet, fleeing for the Overseer's office. The control panel was in there, and from there she'd be able to make her escape, just like her father. Why hadn't he taken her with him?

Bullets flew past her, a second one grazing her leg, causing her to fall. Struggling to get up quickly, she kept running, not bothering to turn and fire back. She already knew they were a better aim than she was, and stopping to fire would only be doing them a favor. Once inside the office she blocked the door to delay them long enough to buy herself time, and ran to the computer. In her pocket she held the Overseer's password which she had taken from his body... his daughter, her oldest friend, would never forgive her. Just another thing she was leaving for good.

She logged in and pulled up the security controls, opening the passage in his office bellow his desk, and after following it she found the entrance to the vault. She stopped and stared at the giant steel door nervously, feeling her heart racing. This was it. Once she stepped out there would be no turning back. She would never see any fragments of her old life again, except of course for her father if she found him.

There was no time to think it out, she already knew what she had to do. Running to the control panel, she activated the door and stood back, an ear shattering screech of metal scraping metal nearly deafening her as it pushed itself back, then rolled to the side. Not hesitating another moment she ran out and left the vault, never to return.

The sun was blinding, but she had never seen the sun before. Even the air around her smelled strange, but not in an unpleasant way. The dirt beneath her felt different from the cold metal she'd spent her life on, and even the look of the clouds above was captivating. She'd spent her life in a metal box but now she was in a wide, never ending world. It was almost beyond her comprehension. She'd spent her younger years imagining what it must look like, but had eventually given up on the dreams. But now...

As the whole idea sunk in she began to feel a helplessness creep over her. Where was she even to begin looking for her father? She could wander for years out here and still not come close. She pulled up her Pip Boy and looked at it. To her surprise there was already a map on it of the Wastelands. There were no towns marked on it yet, save for one... There was a town listed to the south west called "Megaton." How was that even possible? She popped out the data disk and noticed it was a new one, not one she had placed in it. It looked like one of her father's. He must have left it to me in case I'd have to find him... she thought to herself. Then he must have known she'd end up leaving the Vault... though she still wondered why he hadn't taken her with him. Now that she at least had a clue as to where he might be, she knew she was closer to being to ask him everything and hopefully getting answers.

She drew her gun, knowing she'd probably need it, not knowing what was awaiting her, and she headed southwest, keeping an eye on her map. For the first few minutes she looked at everything around her in wonder, but cautiously as well. Every now and then she could spot creatures in the distance but to the best of her ability she did not attract their attention. She proceeded slowly at first, but as she became more and more sure of herself, she picked up the pace, even stopped watching everything as carefully.

Soon in the distance she could spot what looked like large metal walls. Looking at her map to confirm her location, she could tell she was looking at the outside of Megaton. Hopefully they would allow her in. She continued but stopped when she heard stones rustle behind her. Footfalls were skittering her way, and she could hear heavy breathing. She turned and saw a large mole rat with its mouth open wide, ready to take a chunk out of her if it could get close enough. She spun around and began to run as fast as she could, hoping to outrun it.

The mole rat closed in too quickly and leaped, tackling her to the ground, and razor sharp teeth pierced into her already injured shoulder. She let out a cry and forced herself to roll over, knocking it loose, and she got to her feet, drawing her gun and firing. The bullet hit its torso but didn't seem to slow it down. She fired again, then turned, starting to run again. Teeth sank into her ankle and she screamed as she fell again. Barely able to twist around she fired again and it let go. Blood was gushing at an alarming rate from her ankle and she knew immediately the artery had been severed. She stumbled, nearly falling, and shot again at the mole rat. It didn't kill it, but it was enough to drive it back, finally reacting to being injured, and after looking her over for another minute, it turned and scurried off.

Her heart was pounding and her wounds were throbbing. Stumbling forward she made it to the large steel walls and found her way around to the gate. Standing at the entrance was a robot to greet her. "Welcome to Megaton," it said in its monotone computerized voice. "Friendliest town around." The gates opened and she stumbled through, growing dizzier and dizzier by the moment as more of her blood flowed out of her.

"Well I'll be, a newcomer!"

She barely had time to look up before her legs gave out on her and she collapsed. She could hear the footsteps run up to her and hear the voice speak again, ordering for a man named Church, and that was the last thing she remembered before darkness took her.

* * *

Colin Moriarty stood behind the counter of his bar, pouring himself the last drops of whiskey in the bottle when he looked up at the sound of the door opening, nodding his head to acknowledge the patron. "What'll it be?" he asked. Lucy West took a seat on the stool and pointed to the beer sitting behind him.

"A beer," she said, placing her caps on the counter.

"Comin' right up," he said, handing it to her.

"Did you hear the news? Another newcomer came in tonight. Badly hurt too."

"You don't say," muttered Moriarty, seeming to not really care as he proceeded to wipe down the counter.

"She was wearing a vault jumpsuit. I'll bet you anything this is her first time in the outside world."

"Really now? Another vault dweller? Well she best know how to handle herself or she could find herself in trouble in no time. And she best be a drinker too," he added with a grin. "Always fancy myself a new patron." Lucy rolled her eyes. Behind her, sitting alone at a table, a man smiled behind his tortoiseshell glasses.

A woman new to the outside world? It could not be more perfect. He sat back and nursed his drink a little longer. Soon enough his plan would be set in motion, as long as he played his cards carefully.

(A/N: R&R. Fallout 3 is the only Fallout game I've played so far so please be merciful if I'm screwing anything up.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the light entered her eyes it felt reminiscent of when she'd first stepped out of the vault. Only now she couldn't feel the throbbing pain in her shoulder. As she lay there she realized none of her body hurt. Had it all just been a dream?

She sat up but realized she didn't recognize where she was. This was a doctor's office, but definitely not her father's, and definitely not in the vault. The walls were not the same and she could actually see daylight leaking through the cracks. None of it had been a dream. She really was no longer in the vault. And that meant her father was still missing.

"Take it easy, kid, or I'm gonna have to patch you up a second time, and I have better things to do with my day." Her brow furrowed as she looked over to the man standing near by. "I'm Doc Church," he said. "And normally I don't see patients unless they're damn near dead, which in your case, you were. Looks like you lost a fight with a mole rat, judging by those bites. They shouldn't be hurting you though, I patched them up good. In fact if you're careful, you should be good to move around and get on out of here." She nodded and slowly got herself to her feet.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Don't mention it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do." With that he left her there, and after she determined she was fine to walk, she stepped outside. It was close to evening and the sky had darkened a bit. She wondered how long she'd be unconscious. From the looks of things, maybe a few hours.

"Nice to see you up and about." She turned and spotted a black man wearing a cowboy hat and a long western looking trench coat. "I'm Lucas Simms, sheriff of Megaton. And who might you be?"

"Analise," she said softly.

"Pleasure to meet you. I can see you're a vault dweller. Well don't worry, Megaton's a safe haven for wanderers. Whatever you need, food, ammo, weapons, or even a bed, you'll find it here. Just stay out of trouble and you can find a home here even if you like."

"Yes, sir," she said with a nod. "I'm looking for someone. My father. He's from Vault 101 as well. Middle-aged man? I think he may be here."

"Can't say that I've seen him," said Simms, shaking his head. "We get people coming in and out of here all the time and I don't always meet all of them. I'd recommend speaking with the rest of the town. If he's been here, chances are someone's seen him." She nodded. "Feel free to explore Megaton, if you need lodgings for the night I recommend visiting Moriarty's saloon," he added, pointing in the direction of the bar. "They offer rooms there for a fair price. But whatever you do, do not trust Moriarty. No matter what he tells you, he is not your friend. The man is a liar."

Analise raised an eyebrow. "Then why is he here if even you don't trust him?"

"He may be a lowlife, but he minds his own business and is pretty much harmless." She nodded and looked around, spotting now the large object laying behind him and pretty much in the center of the town.

"Is... that a bomb?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"That it is. We named this town after it. It hasn't gone off, yet. And no one here has the know-how to disarm it, unfortunately. Most of the folks here have been here long enough to think if it hasn't gone off now, it never will. I disagree."

"But why build a town around it? That's insanely dangerous!" He looked at her almost as if he took offense to that statement, but she didn't retract her statement.

"Yeah well do me a favor and don't tell your opinion to the Children of Atom. They're the local church and they worship that bomb. They helped construct this city, but because of their beliefs in the bomb, we couldn't move it, so it's sat here ever since."

"I see..." she muttered and looked over at it again.

"If you have any knowledge of how to disarm a bomb, we'd greatly appreciate it. But only mess with it if you know what you're doing. No need to get us all killed." She nodded.

"Okay. I need to be going. I have to find out if anyone here knows where my father is."

"Good luck." With that Simms parted, and Analise turned towards Moriarty's. Her father had a love for scotch, she recalled. Perhaps he'd stopped by for one? Even if he hadn't, at least there'd be people there she could question. Perhaps she could learn something.

She headed up the hill, passing a preacher shouting his praises of the bomb as a few people stood by to listen, and she did her best to not make eye contact with them. It was already apparent they weren't playing with a full deck and she didn't need that right now. She found her way to the entrance and opened the door, nearly bumping into a woman standing on the other side. "Watch where you're going, will you?" she grumbled, turning to her. She had short dirty blonde hair and a bit of a seductive look in her eyes. "Well well, if it isn't the newcomer. Welcome to Moriarty's," she said with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

Before Analise could say anything she saw a man walk up to her, trying to discretely slip her some caps and muttered, "Midnight tonight if you're free." Smiling she nodded, pocketing them. "It's a date, handsome," she said, giving him a wink. A little light turned on in Analise's head. A prostitute.

"I'm looking for my father," she spoke up. "He's middle-aged, brown hair and graying beard. Have you seen him?"

"Can't say that I have," she said with a shrug. "But talk to Moriarty. He might be able to help you out." Analise nodded and looked around. "I'm Nova by the way. Let me know if you need a room for the night, or some company as well." Analise blushed a little at the notion and nodded, stepping away, only to be approached by a man this time. He had a bit of a rough look to him, shoulder length graying hair and beard.

"Well look who's up and about. Lucas Simms told me we had a new one. Colin Moriarty," he said, shaking her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for my father," she said, starting to fee the redundancy of repeating that. "He's-"

"Could it be?" he asked suddenly, cutting her off. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes, which made her almost take a step back as it made her uncomfortable. "The baby from the vault! I remember you. Your father as well. It's been so long since I saw you. You were merely an infant then with nary a tit to suckle. I'm sorry about your mother, truly."

Analise stood stunned. She didn't know what to say first. Thousands of questions were swarming in her head, but then she remembered Simm's warning. "That's impossible. You couldn't know me or my father. I was born in Vault 101. I've never been in the outside world."

"Is that what your father told you?" chuckled Moriarty. "Ah, the lies we tell to our loved ones."

"My dad is not a liar. Now I suggest you start telling me the truth or stop wasting my time." Moriarty's smile vanished and a bit of disgust from her tone filled his eyes. "Was he here?"

"Aye, he was. And I might know where he went. For the proper price that is."

"What's the price?" she asked, already knowing it more than likely wouldn't be worth the money as she already had no trust in a word he said, but the least she could do was humor him for a moment.

"100 caps," he said with a grin. "A fair price to set up a family reunion, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but I don't have that much money." He frowned at her.

"Well you're not gonna get far in this world without money. Come back to me when you have some." With that he left, having no further interest in talking to her and she sighed, turning to look around the bar and decide who to talk to next.

* * *

Sitting alone again he watched her through his glasses. This was the girl? As he studied her he mentally shrugged her off. There was nothing special about her. She looked like any other teenage brat. Her hair a deep violet color, tied back in a ponytail, her vault outfit was dirty and torn from the struggles she'd faced to get here. But still she was like a walking newborn in this world. And he knew she may yet be of use.

She looked over meeting his eyes for a moment, then turned, walking towards Lucy West. He sat back and watched her silently as he sipped his drink.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Lucy looked up and met eyes with Analise. "Oh hey, you must be the new girl. I'm Lucy."

"Analise," she said gently. "I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for my father? Have you seen a new man in here? He'd be wearing a Vault 101 jumpsuit too... and maybe a Doctor's coat?"

Lucy frowned and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, I haven't. I've been too busy trying to find someone to run an errand for me." She paused then smiled. "Maybe you could do it for me!"

"I'm sorry," Analise interrupted. "But finding my dad is the only thing I care about right now." She offered a sympathetic look then turned to leave, feeling awkward staying.

"Okay, but just so you know... if you're tight on money you can go to Moira's. She'll buy pretty much anything from anybody." Analise felt a pang of guilt now that Lucy had just helped her even when she wasn't going to, and nodded.

"Thanks," she said, and left.

* * *

Finding Moira was not much of a challenge. Once she asked a villager who informed her she worked at Craterside Supply, it was pretty obvious where to look. Moira, she quickly learned, was an annoyingly sweet woman and an optimist. She did her best to be polite but a part of her wanted to tell the woman to grow up. After trading out most of the gear she'd stolen from the vault, she bought some repairs for her gun, as well as more ammunition, and made a mental note to look into armor next time.

"You know," said Moira before Analise could leave. "I'm working on a book for newcomers on how to survive here and since you're from the vault you'd be perfect to help me with my research. What do you say? You will be rewarded for your help."

Analise paused and shook her head. "I left that life behind me. I just want to find my dad right now." Moira nodded in understanding.

"Okay then, dear. Take care and here," she tossed her some extra caps. "Have a round on me." Analise smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." When she stepped outside it was night and she shrugged. Her father wasn't here to tell her not to, a drink couldn't hurt. She headed back to Moriarty's and seated herself at the bar. From around the corner a strange man stepped towards her. Only when his face hit the light could she tell he almost looked like a zombie. She jumped up from her seat and he looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Me?" she asked.

"Ain't you never seen a ghoul before?" he growled. Before she could answer Nova ran up.

"Okay you two behave. Analise this is Gob, he works here."

Analise hesitate then sat herself back down on the bar stool. "So what'll it be?" asked Gob. She looked at the bottle behind him then shrugged.

"Just a beer," she said, setting her caps on the counter. He took them, placing them in the register, then handed her the beer. She'd never had one before and took a whiff of it first. It smelled bad and she could only imagine how it would taste. Still, she'd been wanting to try this for a while, so she took a mouthful and swallowed it. It tasted as bad as she feared it would, but she did her best to hide her expression. Beside her she heard a stool groan as someone took a seat and she glanced over to see the man she'd noticed before in the glasses and hat.

"I'll have a whiskey," he said, setting his own caps down and Gob handed it to him. "Well now, my dear, I don't believe I've met you yet. I am Mr. Burke." He extended his hand to her and she shook it, watching him curiously. "I've been hearing through the rumor mill that you're from one of those vaults. How are you enjoying the outside world?"

"Learning as I go," she said, thinking of the pain in her foot where her stitches were. "But the people here seem nice."

"I'm sure finding a friendly place must be a breath of fresh air after whatever scuffle it looked like you stumbled in from." She nodded, taking another sip of the beer, but failed at grimacing at the taste. Mr. Burke noticed and chuckled in amusement. "I see the outside world isn't all you're new to. If I may..." He reached in his pocket and pulled out some more caps and asked for a nearly full glass of Nuke-a-cola. Gob handed it to him and he poured some of his whiskey in it, handing it to her. "Try this instead."

Analise took the glass from him and took a sip. The whiskey flavor hit her first, but the Nuke-a-cola blended well with it, and the overall flavor wasn't so overwhelming. Mr. Burke smiled, satisfied. "I never grew a taste for beer, myself." She smiled and continued to sip on her drink. "I couldn't help but notice the weapon you carry. If I may recommend it, if you're going out there to hunt for your father, you should arm yourself with a decent rifle or shotgun. The pistol works fine enough on its own, but when it comes to creatures like that mole rat you tangled with, you'll want a weapon with more firepower."

"I would if I had the caps," she said.

"Well, perhaps that can be arranged." She looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow in intrigue.

"I'm listening," she said softly. He grinned and turned so his whole body was facing him.

"I represent certain... interests," he said, lowering his voice a bit, keeping an eye out for anyone who would overhear their conversation. "And those interests view this town as a blight on a burgeoning urban landscape." She took another deep sip, enjoying the foggy feeling it was beginning to give her head. "But you, my dear," he continued. "You have no connections here, no interests in this cesspool's affairs... or fate." She froze, staring at him silently, almost afraid to hear where this was going. "You could assist us in erasing this little accident from the map."

Analise set her drink down. "What are you talking about? What exactly are you asking of me?" He smiled, seeming amused by her concern.

"The undetonated atomic bomb that this town was named after is very much alive. All it needs is... a little motivation." Her blood froze. Was he really asking her to do what she was thinking? "I have in my possession a fusion pulse charge constructed for a singular purpose... the detonation of that bomb."

"Then you do it," she said, taking another drink. "If you already have the means then do it."

"I would, but I don't have the know-how, unfortunately, or believe me I would have already done it myself. But you, you've already spoken with the sheriff about disarming it, so you must know something about explosives?" She thought of the little bits she'd read over the years, and the times she'd planted cherry bombs in Butch's personal items. "If you rig it to the bomb, you'll be rewarded handsomely," he said, sitting back and drinking his whiskey. "What do you say?"

"I say you're mad," she said, standing up, then stumbling a little. Had that drink really gone to her head so easily. "I could never do a thing like that. I don't want that blood on my hands!" Mr. Burke frowned and stood up slowly, finishing his drink.

"Have it your way," he replied, then stepped closer, looking down on her. "But there already is blood on your hands... isn't there?"

The color left her face and he left her standing there alone speechless.

* * *

After she finished her drink she was able to haggle a decent price out of Nova for a bed for the night but without the company. Aside from not wanting to risk her health to a prostitute, she wanted the quiet. Megaton may not have been a very large town, but she'd felt surrounded by people all day. She wanted to be alone. And Mr. Burke's words were still burning her.

She had killed them, a few guards, but she had to do it. She needed to escape alive... But then who was to say her life was more valuable than hers? She sure hadn't given it much thought when the Overseer had drawn his last breath at her hands. But the man had been a monster and she'd known it. "All hail the Overseer." The words still made her cringe.

Maybe that was why her father had left? Maybe he was tired of that life, being ruled over by a corrupt man. But if that were true it still begged the question that had been on the edge of driving her mad the last 24 hours, why hadn't he brought her with him? Had he thought that was a life she wanted? Even before everything had gone so bad she had grown tired of the Overseer and his self-worshipping ways.

But she thought of Amata and the scream she'd let out when she'd found her father brutally beaten to death...

Analise undid her jumpsuit and tossed it to the ground, sitting herself on the bed in her underwear. Tomorrow she'd need to find new clothes. That life was behind her and she still stood by what she'd said to Mr. Burke. There would be no more blood on her hands.

She settled herself under the covers and her head sank slowly into the pillow as she thought of her father. Tomorrow morning she'd start again, and she would find him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When daylight broke into the room Analise found herself sighing and smiling as she let herself sink into the warm pillow a little more. The sun was something she was quickly becoming adapted to. It was comforting and even raised her spirits, she noted. Moments like this made her grateful she was no longer living in the vault.

Sitting up, her feet found the floor and she stumbled forward to her jumpsuit, pulling it on slowly. As the aroma hit her nostrils she cringed. Time to talk to Moira about some new clothes. She stepped outside, finding Moriarty standing just outside his room, enjoying a cigarette, and he offered her a smile. "Good morning to you, miss. Had a change of heart on my offer yet?"

She shook her head. "Just as broke today," she said and he shrugged.

"Well you best get on that. Would hate to see you die out there wandering blindly when I could just as easily give you the information."

"I'll keep that in mind," she muttered and walked past him, heading down the stairs. As she crossed the bar she paused, glancing over to the spot she'd first seen Mr. Burke, half expecting him to already be there. To her relief, his chair was empty and there was no sign of him. Perhaps he'd given up on his endeavour and left? Putting it aside she stepped outside and made her way to Moira's.

"Well look who it is," Moira greeted her with a bright smile. "What can I do for you today?"

"I need something to wear," Analise answered, looked at her dirty jumpsuit. "I can't keep wearing just this."

"No of course not! Let's see what I have!" She turned and headed to her supply closet, fishing through various items until she dug out a few articles of clothing. "I've got some pre-war attire you might like..." she said, setting out some casual clothes. "Or if you're interested, I have some raider outfits, they would offer you a bit or armor."

"Raiders?" she asked.

"Oh haven't run into one of those yet? Well consider yourself lucky. They're not a friendly bunch to come across." She pulled out one of the suits and Analise took a look at it, unable to hide her interest. "See?" asked Moira. "There's built in armor around the legs and arms. And a bit on the back. The front is made of leather which will give you some more protection, but not enough against bullets, unfortunately."

"How much?" she asked.

After paying, Analise hurried to the women's restroom to change. After adjusting the clothing into place she looked herself over in the grimy mirror. The armor protection Moira had been adamant about mentioning was nothing special, and she highly doubted it would protect her much against anything, but still, as she admired herself, it was a better look than the jumpsuit. She tossed it in the trash as she left, and decided to talk some more with the residents or Megaton to find answers.

When she stepped outside she wandered one of the many paths and soon found herself in the center of the town again, facing the bomb. It still seemed mad for anyone to live here, and if she only had another idea of a place to look, she would have left by now for her own safety. But compared to the vast Wastelands, this was still safer. But not by much.

"Sad isn't it?" asked a voice. She didn't look over, she didn't have to. "To think with all the knowledge mankind has accumulated over the years... enough scientific progress to create this, one of the deadliest weapons in the world... and yet still capable of the stupidity to build a town around it."

"It may be crazy," she muttered. "But that doesn't give anyone the right to murder them for it." Mr. Burke scoffed beside her.

"If you say so. Personally, I simply see this as a chance for natural selection at its finest." Analise turned to him, giving him a dangerous look.

"Men like you are the reason people like me had to spend most of their lives in a vault." He chuckled.

"That was no one's fault but your own," he said and turned to leave. "Moriarty's computer will have the answers he's charging you for. You need only the password." She looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"And the password?"

"I can't be helpful all the time now can I?" he asked, and with that he walked away. Analise watching him leave and saw him enter a house near the bomb. The rusted mailbox outside of it read, "Burke," and she smirked. Bingo.

* * *

Around eight that night, after taking the time to meet some of the townspeople, she found herself standing outside of Mr. Burke's house. Most of the people were either in their houses or at the saloon, so she knew no one would notice her if she acted fast enough. Kneeling down and pulling out a bobby pin from her hair, she began to tinker with the locked door. Her dad had taught her at a young age how to pick locks. It may have been an odd skill for a father to teach his daughter, but over the years of practice she had found it to come handy more often than not.

The lock clicked and the knob turned. Very carefully she pushed it open and looked around the inside. The lights were all out, and there was no sign of anyone inside. Quickly she stepped in, closing the door behind her and she turned on the flashlight on her pip boy as the dark room became slightly lit.

There was not much here, but then again she doubted there'd be much in any of the resident's homes. There was a small kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, all of which seemed to have the bare essentials and not much else. It was clear he had no plans on making himself a life here, not that that surprised her.

The bedroom would be the first place to look, she decided. It was the only room with compartments to easily store anything. If he knew Moriarty's password it was more than likely written down and stored some place safe. She stepped into his bedroom, heading for the closet first. When she opened it she was a little surprised to see there was only 1 other outfit inside. He probably hadn't been planning on staying in Megaton long. Just long enough to recruit a killer.

She searched the pockets of his jacket hanging inside, and the trousers, but to no avail. There was a small safe at the bottom, but when she picked it up and shook it she could tell there was nothing inside. She closed the closet and moved on to a small nightstand, opening the drawer.

A hand clamped down on her shoulder from behind and tugged her around, and knuckles met with brute force into her jaw. She fell backwards, spitting out blood, and a hand grabbed her by the collar, tugging her to her feet and pinning her to the wall. "When will you damn Raiders learn to respect a man's property!" he growled and she looked up into his eyes. Only there were no eyes, just tortoiseshell glasses. When she adjusted her pip boy's light so he could see her face she felt his grip loosen a bit.

"Well well," he said, finally letting go and stepping back. "Find anything you like?"

"I need that password!" she snarled.

"And you thought I'd actually have it? My dear girl don't be so naive. I have no interest in your dear father, or anyone else in this town, so naturally having Moriarty's password is the least of my concerns." She stared at him frustrated.

"You don't have it?" she demanded.

"No," he answered, a grin spreading on his face. "But I may know where it is."

"Then tell me!"

"Why?" he asked. "Why would I help someone who doesn't give a care about the problems of others?"

"Because so far I haven't reported you to Simms, but that could be fixed easily," she growled.

"Simms!" he scoffed. "Simms is weak! Report me if you wish, there's nothing he'll be able to do. If you want to get the location of the password you'll have to try harder than that." He reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the fusion pulse charge. "Take it, and I'll tell you where the password is."

"I don't want that thing!"

"Then we have no deal." She sneered at him and turned to leave. "You don't have to rig it, I'm simply asking you to take it. What do you say?" She looked over her shoulder at the charge, and after considering it for a few moments, she reached out and took it from him. He smiled. "If you pick the lock to his locker beside the computer, you'll find his password stored there." He stepped towards her and reached over, touching the bruise on her face, and she jerked her face away. "Allow me to buy you a drink," he offered. "I can keep Moriarty busy while you get into his computer."

She still didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but it was her only chance. "Fine," she said, wiping the blood from her mouth.

They stepped outside together and walked up to the bar, Analise trying not to draw attention to her swollen jaw, which was throbbing in pain from the blow. She hadn't been punched so hard since the last time she'd tangled with Butch. Burke opened the door for her, pretending to be a gentleman, and with a smile, Analise pretended to appreciate the gesture. The minute they were in public the charade had begun.

She took a seat at the bar and he parted, seating himself in his usual spot, whispering, "Wait for my queue," as he passed her. Looking to Gob she ordered another whiskey and coke and sipped on it as Moriarty wandered over in her direction.

"You know, Miss, there's always work to be done around here if you're ever looking to be paid." She raised an eyebrow.

"As a barmaid?" she asked.

"Not exactly," he said, smiling as his eyes wandered up and down her. It was then that she noticed the slight slur in his speech. "Nova's a fine lass, but some of the boys would like a little more variety, if you get my meaning..."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to object when a loud crash came from Mr. Burke's direction. "Watch where you're going you filthy zombie!" she could hear him shout, and Gob began to protest.

"You tripped me!" he shouted.

"How dare you even suggest such a thing! You have a lot of nerve!" Moriarty cursed under his breath and wandered over to see what the commotion was about. Analise knew that was the queue and hopped off the stool, hurrying past the bar and to the back room where the computer was. Sure enough there was a locker there and after some work, she managed to get it to unlock. Opening the door she spotted some caps inside which she quickly pocketed, and looked around, soon finding the scrap of paper laying in a box.

Closing the locker, she sat herself at the computer and logged in. Just as Mr. Burke said, there was information on people in the town, and to her surprise, her father's name appeared in that list:

_"So out of nowhere James came back to Megaton. Since he stayed here before he asked me where the hell he could get a lay of the land and find out what's going on in the world. I told him about Galaxy News Radio in the ruins of D.C. and that guy, Three Dog. Then like that, he was gone again. _

_"I remember the first time he showed up almost 20 years ago. I never expected someone to want to or actually be able to get INTO a vault. But he must have had his reasons. He had his kid with him, some baby."_

She stared at the screen in confusion. Into a vault? Had her father really been lying to her? She quickly made a copy of the note and saved it to her pip boy to refer to later when she heard the sounds of footsteps. "Dammit, Gob! I swear I've had about enough of your shit..."

Turning, she noticed a locked door behind her. Quickly, she picked it, and slipped outside just in time for him to miss her.

Colin Moriarty cursed under his breath as he wandered towards his terminal and noticed the computer was still on with his entry on James on the screen. "What the devil!" he grumbled. "That little brat hacked my computer!"

"Problems?" asked a voice and he glanced over at Mr. Burke and shook his head.

"A man has no privacy in this place, I swear to God. When I get my hands on that girl..."

"You know," said Burke, lighting a cigarette. "It looks like that locker's been tampered with. I hope nothing of value was in there."

"What the?" he growled, turning swiftly to the locker and pulling it open. "My caps!" he shouted. "I've been robbed!" He grabbed his gun and cocked it.

Nova wandered in and looked at the two of them curiously, then tossed some caps to Moriarty. "That girl's staying for another night. Here's her caps."

Moriarty looked up at her and sneered. "Her caps indeed!" Smiling to himself, Burke took his leave.

* * *

Analise lay back on the bed, reading the message again on her pip boy. Nothing was making sense. Every time she got closer to the answers she only found more questions. What else about her past wasn't true? Why would her father lie to her?

The thundering of heavy footsteps broke her train of though and the door burst open, revealing an enraged Moriarty glaring at her in a drunken rage. "You little thief!" he shouted, slamming the door behind him before grabbing her and pinning her to the wall.

"What are you talking about?" she shouted.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! My caps! The ones in my locker! You stole them!"

"I didn't steal anything!" she shouted back. "You're mad!"

He tugged her forwards by the collar then slammed her back, cracking her skull on the wall. "Don't you fucking lie to me you little bitch! Now give me back the caps before I blow your head off!"

"Okay!" she cried, shaking under his touch. She reached in her pocket to pull them out, but the minute his grip was loose she stomped on his foot as hard as she could, causing him to let her go in a cry of pain and she twisted towards the door. A sudden but firm grip on her ponytail caused her to fall backwards and he dragged her across the floor and threw her against the wall. She lay there for a moment coughing as the wind had been knocked out if her, and he stared down on her, the smile from before beginning to creep on his face.

"All right," he said. "If you want those caps so badly, you'll have to earn them." He grabbed her by her shirt and threw her on the bed. She immediately sat up, trying to make a run for it, but he was on her in a flash and had her pinned down, his hands grasping her breasts.

"No!" she screamed, struggling beneath him. "Get off me!"

The door burst open behind them and Nova stood there with her hands on her hips. "Colin knock it off!" she shouted. Moriarty glanced behind him and turned back to Analise.

"Get lost, whore. This doesn't concern you." There was the sound of a gun being cocked and the barrel was pressed firmly against his head.

"Get off her," she said in a cold tone and after a moment he grumbled, getting off of her and slumping away to the door. Nova watched him leave then turned to Analise, reaching into her coat and pulling out the caps. "If you ever pull this stunt again, you won't be so lucky," she warned her. With that she stood up and left, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Analise woke sore that morning. Both encounters with Burke and Moriarty had left her a little worse for wear, but she doubted she'd be able to stay another night in the saloon. Not that it mattered now, she now had a place to start looking. Sliding out of bed she stumbled her way out the door and down the stairs. She could feel Moriarty's unfriendly eyes burning holes into her back as she crossed the bar, and she didn't bother to look back as she left.

Much to her surprise, as she opened the door to the saloon, Sheriff Simms was standing directly on the other side, reaching to take the knob that had just been pulled away as she'd opened the door, and they both started in surprise. "Sorry," she muttered, stepping aside so he could pass her, but rather than continue he remained where he stood.

"Actually it's you I'm looking for." She felt her heart freeze, and glanced over her shoulder at Moriarty, who was still glaring at her. Had he told? She looked back to Simms and did her best to not let her face betray her. "May I have a word?" She nodded and closed the saloon door behind her. Simms lead her away until they were a good distance from the other residents and, lighting a cigarette, he exhaled a puff before speaking again. "I know it's none of my business, but I couldn't help overhearing rumors that one of our residents has taken an interest in you."

Realizing that she may not be in trouble for her run-in with Moriarty after all, she looked at him confused. "Who?"

"Mr. Burke," answered Simms.

"Him? What about him?"

Simms sighed, pausing as if he were trying to pick his words very carefully, and after a while he cleared his throat. "Again, I know it's none of my business, but I would advise you against any close friendship with him. He... has a bit of a history in this town."

"What kind of history?" she asked. Had she not been the first he asked to explode the bomb, and if so why was he still allowed to live there?

"That's not my story to tell," said Simms, though in his eyes she could tell it was an interesting one. "But Burke left this place years ago and with good reason. When he moved back months ago... I knew something wasn't quite right. I can't say what happened to make him leave, but I can say it made no sense for him to return. And I haven't trusted him since the day he did. Now, I may have no reason to be concerned, but I need to ask you a favor. If he... does anything... says anything... anything that's concerning... report it to me." He sighed and took another puff. "I'd like to believe his return means nothing, but I'm not convinced."

"I understand," she answered. She knew she needed to tell him about the bomb... she knew this was the time to report him. But something kept her from doing it. Knowing there was now a story behind Burke to be found she wanted to know what that was. "So far all he's done is buy me a drink and made polite conversation," she lied. "But other than that... there's really nothing suspicious about him that I've seen."

Simms took a moment, watching her eyes, then nodded. "I believe you," he said. "But if he ever does..."

"Yeah I know," she answered. "I will." Simms smiled and tipped his hat to her.

"You have a good day then, ma'am." She nodded and left, heading down to Moira's to get information on the location of the GNR station.

* * *

The sun was setting when Analise left Craterside Supply and she sighed. Guess it would be one more night in Megaton before she'd finally be able to leave. Moira had gotten her wrapped up in conversations about life in the vault, managing to get answers out of her easier than she expected. Then again, having given it a few days, actually getting a chance to talk about what had happened felt almost cleansing... or at least soothed her a bit.

Amata had been on her mind a lot recently. The more she began to miss her father and worry, the more she felt the guilt of murdering the Overseer. But running the situation through her head again, she knew there was no other way that could have played out. It had to have been done for her to escape with her life. She just wished things could have been different. If she ever returned to the vault, Amata would probably never forgive her, and she knew she had every right to hate her.

Having some caps still on her, she knew she'd be able to at least get a meal in the saloon, and perhaps Moriarty wouldn't eye her with so much distrust with the extra caps. It was a long shot, but she was hungry... and she knew very well who else was likely to be there. The only thing that had been on her mind more than Amata was what Simms had told her earlier. What was Mr. Burke's story? Was his goal to destroy Megaton purely for business, or was there another motive?

Headed up the hill and opened the door to the saloon, wandering through the smoke filled air to the bar. "And just what do you think you're doing here?" demanded Moriarty as he marched over to her. She pulled out the caps from her pocket and placed them on the bar. "Just a meal and a drink," she said.

Nova wandered behind him and put a hand on her hip. "Oh let her have it," she sighed. "I think she learned her lesson last night." Moriarty still eyed her in distrust and she sighed, pulling out more caps.

"All right, make that two drinks." He finally gave her a smirk and nodded.

"All right, but you're on your last strike," he warned her. Taking the caps he gave her a brahmin steak along with two beers. Digging in, she found herself hungrier than usual, and she devoured the steak quickly, washing it down with the first beer. It took a few mouthfuls, but the taste she soon adjusted to, and soon it hardly bothered her. In front of her, Gob was fighting with the radio when she could hear the faint sound of music trying to fight its way through the static.

"There's something there," she said, reaching to the knob to fiddle with it. It began to get close, then faded into static again, but after a moment it came through and there was a mild cheer in the bar as the patrons smiled at the recognition of the music. For the first time she realized she had not heard an actual song since she left the vault, and judging by their reaction, she could only guess it wasn't a common luxury.

"Finally," said Nova with a smile. "Something better than that damn Enclave station."

Gob turned up the volume and a sort of warmth seemed to settle in the bar. She reached to her second beer and cracked it open, taking a hearty drink from it. If her father could see her enjoying an alcoholic beverage she could only imagine his reaction. "Young lady, that is not the sort of behaviour I've taught you." She smiled and took another drink.

"By the way kid," spoke up Nova. "I heard there was an opening in the common house, if you need a place to sleep tonight."

"All right," she said with a smile, her head beginning to feel fuzzy. The beer was most likely beginning to take effect. "That's towards the center of town, right?"

"Yeah," said Nova. "It'll cost you a bit, but it's better than nothing."

"Okay," she said, finishing her beer and standing up. Looking to the corner she saw Burke was where he always sat, but he didn't look at her. He seemed more interested in the cigar he was attempting to light. She thought about going over to talk to him, but when she took a step towards him she stumbled a bit too much and she stopped. She must have been more drunk than she thought. The room was gradually feeling lighter, or perhaps that was her? Nova chuckled.

"Can't handle your alcohol, can you, Kid?" Burke glanced up and happened to catch her eye. She looked away and looked towards the door. There was no sense in talking to him if she was too drunk to walk. She could only guess how incoherent she'd sound to him. Instead she stumbled to the door and made her way out, a few of the other patrons chuckling in amusement at her staggering.

Once she was out of the saloon she stumbled her way down the path, only to be jerked aside by a rough grip that pulled her away from the path... away from the saloon, away from the others. She opened her mouth to shout for help but a hand beat her to it, clamping down over her mouth. She was forced back behind an empty house, then felt the cold metal of a knife to her throat. "Make one sound and I cut open your pretty little neck," growled Moriarty in her ear. She struggled against him, but he pinned her to the wall of the house, slamming her head against it. "You are more naive than I thought to eat food and drink alcohol that I give you and think there wouldn't be something laced in it after what you pulled." Her eyes widened and he chuckled. "You won't die," he whispered. "But you'll wish you did." He pinned her to the ground, his hand staying over her mouth, and no one in the town heard her muffled screaming in the shadows.

* * *

She was bleeding. Every step she took was agony and she limped, her head still swimming from whatever Moriarty had drugged her with. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could taste the salt on her lips from all the tears that had fallen down her face, some of them trailing to her mouth. Her clothes were torn, her face was bruised, and everything hurt. It more than hurt, it burned. It felt like a knife tearing through her.

In the distance she heard a voice but she didn't hear what it said. She felt eyes looking at her, knew she was attracting attention, but she ignored it. She only had minutes left before darkness would take her and she needed to make it to the clinic.

There were footsteps coming up from behind her and she panicked. Fearing Moriarty had returned to finish her off she tried to pick up the pace, moving faster until she tripped on the doorstep, falling against the door with a thud. She started pounding on it, sobbing bitterly as she pressed her forehead against its rusted metal. "Please, help!"

There was grumbling inside and the sound of Doc Church muttering, "You'd better be near death, Kid!" The door opened and she fell through, having no strength to stand, and his eyes widened as he knelt down behind her. "Jesus!" he exclaimed, and he took her arm, slumping it over his neck as he stood up, and he helped her stumble her way to the closest bed before she passed out.

* * *

Her body was in the worst pain she'd felt in her life. She opened her eyes slowly, her mind swimming as a migraine clouded her thinking. "Come on, Kid. That's it," said Doc Church over her. Her vision began to clear and she sat up, looking at him with a confused expression. "Goddammit, Kid. You're bound and determined to get the shit beaten out of you, aren't you? Maybe you should have stayed in your vault." She could barely remember anything, and the migraine made it so hard to think.

"My head..." she groaned.

"That'll clear in a moment," he said, injecting her with Med-X. "Can you remember anything?"

"No," she muttered.

"Didn't think so," he said with a frown. He put some of his tools away then took a seat beside her. "Well near as I can tell, you had more than you could handle. I could smell the beer on you when you fell through my door. And from the look of it, you picked a fight while your judgement was impaired." She struggled to remember but nothing was coming to her mind.

"I... might have..." she muttered. "I can't remember."

"Well," he said, standing up. "Sleep it off. You'll be fine to leave tomorrow."

She rolled over slowly, pulling the blanket under her chin, and soon fell into a deep sleep as her migraine faded.

* * *

Waking was easy, but getting out of bed was difficult. Her whole body was still throbbing. Her muscles ached, her face was swollen, and she could feel the bruises on her body. She very slowly sat up and got to her feet, wandering to her clothes which were folded neatly on a chair. She picked them up, pulling off the night shirt she'd been wearing, but the sight of her body made her freeze. There was bruising all over her chest and stomach, and turning she noticed larger bruises on her back as well as scratches.

Then she remembered the smell of cigarettes and whiskey...

Hastily she threw her clothes on and burst out of the clinic, running in search of Sheriff Simms. He wasn't where he usually stood, which was near the gates. Running, she bumped into Moira, falling backwards and landing hard on the dirt, causing her great pain as she landed and her internal injuries began to throb. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry! Here!" Moira exclaimed as she reached down and helped her up. "I didn't see you! Are you all right?"

"Where's Simms?" asked Analise. "I need to talk to him now!"

"I saw him headed into Moriarty's," she said. "Are you all right, honey?" Analise didn't answer her and ran past her, heading right for the saloon. When she burst the door open, what she found on the other side made her freeze in her steps. Simms was following Moriarty into his office where he opened the locker by his terminal and pointed inside.

"Just as I told you, Sheriff. The little brat made off with me caps!"

"He's lying!" shouted Analise, running up to them.

"Care to explain then why my terminal was hacked and your father's information is on the screen?" asked Moriarty coolly, not seeming the least bit concerned that she was there, ready to rat him out. Sheriff Simms glanced at the screen, then looked at Analise.

"This doesn't look good, young lady," he said, straitening up and walking up to her. "I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

From around the corner, Burke listened intently, not looking towards them though so not to give himself away.

"I don't have his caps!" she cried. "He's a liar!"

"Oh am I now?" Moriarty asked, folding his arms. "And how is he to believe you when your breath smells like beer?"

"That's enough from you," Simms said, glancing back at Moriarty, then turned back to Analise. "Now I'm only asking you one more time. Hand over the caps, or I'll have to arrest you. Please don't make this hard."

"I'm telling the truth!" pleaded Analise as tears flooded her eyes. Simms sighed and reached for her arm.

"Then you're coming with me..."

Analise tore away before he could touch her, and turned on her heel, darting for the door. Simms was soon hot on her tail, and once the two vanished from the bar, Burke looked over, noting Moriarty's clear amusement. He cringed. The animals in this cesspool only made him more grateful the place would burn soon enough. God, how he hated them all.

* * *

Analise hid behind a shack, her chest heaving as her heart pounded. She had managed to loose him, but she was waiting for him to move out of sight before she made a try for the gate. From where she stood, she was about halfway there, and not far from the bomb in the very center. Footsteps approached and she reached for her gun, and when the person approaching stepped into view she pointed it. Burke didn't even flinch when he saw her.

"If you want to make it out of here alive, put it away," he warned her. She holstered it, and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" she asked. He reached in his pocket and held up a key.

"I'm your only chance at surviving, so if you want to escape you'll do exactly what I tell you." She knew what he would ask of her, but she didn't care. Just knowing that Moriarty was going to get away with what he'd done had her nearly blinded with anger, and she wanted nothing more than to make him pay.

Not even waiting for Burke to give her the instruction, she ran for the bomb, pulling the fusion pulse charge out of her pocket then quickly rigged it, having no trouble at all. It was easier than picking a lock. Burke watched her from behind, his glasses hiding the surprise in his eyes to see her so complacent, but then he could already tell something had happened to her more than likely involving that scoundrel, Moriarty. He didn't care to know what at this point, he was simply pleased to see his work being carried out.

Once she came running back he handed her the key. "It's to my house. Hide yourself there until things calm down, then sneak yourself out. Meet me at Tenpenny Tower and you'll be rewarded handsomely." She nodded and looked back over, making sure the coast was clear, then ran across to Burke's house, locking herself inside and hiding herself under his bed where she would remain for the next hour.

* * *

The commotion took a while to die down but when it did everyone resumed their lives, assuming Analise had managed to escape. Burke wandered the streets where he found Sheriff Simms guarding the gates. "Hold it right there, Burke," he said, stopping him. Burke raised an eyebrow.

"Surely I'm allowed to pass," he asked. "I have important business to see to elsewhere and I cannot afford to be delayed here."

"You're more than welcome to leave, Burke. But I have to ask you first if you know anything about where that girl from the vault would be hiding?"

"And why would I know a thing like that?" he asked almost arrogantly. "I assume she's long escaped by now if she hasn't turned up already."

"It seems that way," sighed Simms. "But you were the only one to really become acquainted with her. If there's anything you'd know..."

"I'm afraid I can't help you, Sheriff," he said coldly. "I can't imagine the frustration of not being able to seek out justice..." He paused then smirked. "Or perhaps I can." Simms' eyes narrowed.

"I haven't forgotten, Burke. But I've moved on, and I suggest you do the same and leave now."

"As you wish, Sheriff. I have no intention spending any more time here. I fear my welcome has been overstayed as is." He walked past him and opened the gates. "Good luck on your witch hunt. Maybe you'll be successful this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

(A/N: I just noticed how most of the LW/Burke pairings have the LW choose to spare Megaton. I wonder what that says for me as a player considering I've taken pride in all the bad karma I've collected...)

Analise slid herself out from under the bed and crawled to the window, slowly peering up and out. There was no one in the center of town. Even that church that insisted gathering around the bomb at all hours was nowhere to be found. She crawled past the window then stood up fully, looking around the house. Before leaving, she figured it wouldn't hurt to take whatever food she could find for the journey.

She fished through Burke's fridge, taking what little he had in there, and wandered to his desk, finding a document with the location of Tenpenny Tower. She placed a marker on the map on her pip boy, placing the document back in the drawer when something caught her eye. There was a tiny crescent shaped hole in the bottom of the drawer revealing a second layer of metal underneath. She fished her finger in there and worked the top layer up, cringing as the metal scraped on metal and beneath was a small rectangular piece of paper. Working it up, she held it up, realizing it wasn't a piece of paper at all but a photograph.

Burke was there, smiling while standing beside a woman who's belly was swollen with child. There was a loving look in both their eyes and she wondered why exactly that had laid hidden in the desk. She put it back, closing the drawer, then made her way to his door, slipping out.

Using the backs of the houses to her advantage, Analise slowly made her way to the front of the town and eventually the gates. Very quickly she opened them, then slipped out, making a run for it in the wasteland. She pulled up the map on her pip boy and directed herself southwest, fighting to keep up with daylight as she ran, not wanting to be caught in the wastelands in the dark.

Tenpenny Tower was much farther than she was expecting, but as she thought about it, knowing what was coming, that was for the best. She made her way quickly through the wastelands, keeping an eye out for creatures, not wanting another incident like the mole rat. She already had enough injuries to heal.

As she ran her mind replayed everything as she tried not to think about the consequences of what was about to happen. She knew destroying the whole of Megaton in order to punish the actions of one man was insane and there was nothing to justify it, but just knowing what would happen to Moriarty... just picturing his body evaporating into oblivion with no chance of survival...

_"You won't die... but you'll wish you did."_

She gritted her teeth and picked up her pace. Moriarty was a disease, and she would be doing the world a favor, even if it meant innocent blood would be spilled. She hated him with every fiber of her being, and her hate drove her onwards.

Hours went by, and the sun was already setting. The realization that she may actually be trapped in the wastelands after dark made her worried. Creatures, raiders, and God knows what else would have the advantage over her for sure. But in the distance she could see Tenpenny Tower, so she knew she would be there soon enough.

* * *

Atop the balcony, looking down on the guards, Burke lit himself a cigar, offering the box to Allistair Tenpenny, who stood beside him with his sniper rifle secured over his back. Tenpenny took a cigar for himself and lit it, gazing out at the horizon. "I would say you've left me impressed yet again at your ability to get things done, but I must say the fact that I have yet to see your 'assistant' has me a little concerned." Burke made an arrogant smirk.

"She's on her way," he assured him, inhaling the cigar deeply. "There was a bit of a stir in Megaton on my departure, but I can assure you even if she doesn't arrive the pulse charge is set, and Megaton is as good as dust."

"Then why are we waiting?" questioned Allistair. Burke turned his gaze back to the horizon.

"Because I want to offer her the honor," he said, taking another puff. "I do believe she's earned it."

* * *

The gates were just ahead, but Analise stopped, spotting someone already standing in front of them. "You can tell Tenpenny we've got more than enough caps to pay for rooms!" The growling tone of his voice told her it was a ghoul. Unsure if he'd be tame like Gob, she kept her distance and watched.

"Look, I told you to get out of here!" shouted a voice on the intercom the ghoul was facing. "Mr. Tenpenny doesn't want your caps! Now take your ghouls and get out of here!"

"You'll be sorry!" he snarled, but still turned, grumbling and cursing to himself as he trudged away, and after he was a safe distance, Analise ran up to the intercom, pressing the button to speak. "I thought I told you to get out of here!" shouted the voice on the other end before she could speak. "Get your damn ghouls and march your assess on out of here!" She blinked, then pressed the button again.

"I'm no ghoul," she said.

"What? Oh, sorry. Thought you were that Roy Phillips. Still, you're trespassing on private property, so unless you're here on business or you're expected, I have to ask you to leave."

"I'm here to see Mr. Burke," she said. There was a pause, then the sounds of the gates opening.

"You can come in, but stop at the door." She did just that, wandering in past the security guards who watched her curiously, and stopped just at the stone steps in front of the entrance. Standing there was a man holding and assault rifle and watching her with a mixture of distrust and annoyance. "Welcome to Tenpenny Tower. There are guards throughout the building, so don't do anything stupid, are we clear?" She nodded and he stepped aside, opening the door for her. "Head strait to the elevator and take it to the top floor, the security guard on that level will lead you from there."

"Thank you," she muttered, and headed for the elevator. Leaning against the wall the weight of what she was about to do began to really sink in and she began to wonder if she could really do it. All she could see were the faces of Simms, Moira, the few children she'd seen playing in there, even the elderly who spent their days sitting outside their houses, admiring the town. Moriarty was just one man. What he had done to her was unforgivable but was it worth all this?

The elevator's ding broke her train of thought, and she stepped out, spotting the security guard sitting beside a door. "Don't keep them waiting," he said, opening the door. She stepped through, and he pointed to a door that lead to the balcony. "They're waiting for you out there." Nodding she walked to the door and, taking in a deep breath, she turned the knob.

Burke glanced over his shoulder and when he saw her he made a smug grin. "Ah, at last. Was beginning to fear you weren't coming. Would be a shame for you to go up with that cesspool." Walking over to her, he put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to a small table where a metal briefcase lay facing her. "Allistair, allow me to introduce to you my explosives expert." Allistair stood from his chair, reaching a hand out to her.

"Allistair Tenpenny," he said with a smile. "And what might your name be?"

"Analise," she said softly.

"Well then," interrupted Burke. "If the pleasantries are done, I believe there is one final matter at hand." He reached down and opened the briefcase revealing the detonator to her. "Analise, whenever you're ready." She paused and looked at him, growing pale.

"Me?" she asked.

"Of course," said Burke with a smile. "You've earned it, my dear. Oh, and mind your eyes. It will be brighter than bright."

She looked out into the horizon at what little she could see of Megaton. She knew she couldn't do it now. The thought of all that blood on her hands... all the innocent lives who didn't deserve it...

Burke's hand was on the small of her back again and without warning a rage built up in her as the feeling of its warmth made her blood curdle. She could smell whiskey and cigarettes again, and hear heavy panting...

Snapping, she shoved his hand off her and shouted, "Get your hands off me!" Burke nearly jumped back in surprise and Analise, glaring at Megaton, reached for the detonator and pulled the switch.

The earth stood still and everything went silent. Then she heard a deep rumbling as the familiar look of a mushroom shaped explosion arose from where Megaton was. It was so bright and loud she feared for a moment she hadn't gotten herself far away enough, but as the explosion reached its climax then settled she soon felt that fear fade as the overwhelming realization of what she'd done replaced it. A darkness spread inside her and she stared at the explosion's remains with a numb expression.

A few minutes after things had settled Allistair applauded, his smile bright with joy, and Burke placed a hand on his forehead as if he too were as overwhelmed as she was... only his feelings were very different, and she could tell from the smile that broke out on his face. "What magnificent beauty!" he cried. "What purifying light!" She actually heard him choke and glanced over, surprised at how happy this had made him. How could he not even be the least bit bothered by what had just happened? "Forgive me..." he gasped after a moment, struggling to compose himself. Analise cringed. What a sadist.

"I'm sure you're eager to collect your reward," he said at last, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small sack of caps. "500 caps, and I've been asked to offer you an invitation to stay here at Tenpenny Tower." He handed her a room key. "Here you are, the key to your very own suite. You'll find it here on the top floor, first door on the right of the elevator." He, reached over, closing the case to the detonator, and and turned for the door. "Enjoy your new accommodations, Analise."

With that, both he and Allistair departed, talking of getting drinks to celebrate the occasion and when the door closed behind her she collapsed, falling on all fours as she looked out upon the smoke that hovered over the ruins of Megaton. Tears stung her eyes and she rested her head against the banister as she wept bitterly.

* * *

Burke made his way towards his suite an hour later, having had enough whiskey for his taste, but as he passed Analise's door he paused, staring at it for a moment. The look on her face was still very much burned into his memory when she'd thrown his hand off her. His touch had clearly offended her, but if she was angry with him, why had she detonated the bomb anyways? He extended his hand and knocked on the door, knowing it was most likely locked.

"Who is it?" came a robotic reply. It had to be Godfrey, her robotic butler.

"It's Burke, is Analise there?"

"Afraid not, sir."

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and looked to the door to the balcony.

* * *

It felt like forever before Analise was able to look up to the horizon, and she slowly got to her feet. Despair overwhelmed her and she looked at the edge of the balcony, considering jumping. Her father would never forgive her, she knew that. Word of this would reach him somehow and he wouldn't be able to look at her. Just thinking of the hurt look on his face made her heart ache even more. She missed him more than anything in the world. Why hadn't she just looked for him like she'd originally planned? She never should have stayed that extra day in Megaton. None of this would have happened had she just stuck to her original plan.

Standing to her feet she peered over the edge, contemplating how far up she was...

Completely unaware of it, Burke stood behind her, watching her in curiosity, his arms folded over his chest. Now that his mission was complete and he no longer had it to preoccupy his mind, he noticed for the first time how delicate she looked. Her pale skin still becoming familiar with the sun, her blue eyes sparkling with tears, and the wearisome pain making her face look like worn porcelain. She was like a newborn who had just taken her first steps in the aftermath of an apocalypse.

When the wind caught her dark violet hair as she stepped up on the edge of the rail, he suddenly envisioned deep raven locks and a dirty white dress with thin arms spreading out, aligning with the horizon...

Not taking the time to even think about it, he lunged forward, catching her by the collar as she began to extend her foot out to the thin air, and he tugged her backwards, losing his balance as they both fell backwards onto the safety of the balcony. She gave a cry in surprise as she realized her suicide attempt had just been thwarted, but looked even more surprised at the venomous look in Burke's eyes that she could just barely see through his glasses.

He got to his feet and jerked her up to hers. "When I hired you," he said, looking down on her. "It was because you were different from the others in that shit hole. I knew you didn't deserve the fate of those weak minded animals." He drew his face closer to hers and she could feel his breath on her skin, her heart pounding as she felt the rage radiating from his eyes. "Do NOT make me regret that choice."

He released her arm, which he'd been gripping in a painfully tight grip, and turned towards the door. "Get some sleep," he said, his voice calmer now. "I'll see you in the morning." With that, he left and she stared dumbly at the door for several minutes before retiring to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(A/N: In response to a review I wanted to address 2 issues mentioned. The first being the alcohol. The way the father, James, came across to me, and considering he's a doctor, he came across to me as someone who wouldn't have encouraged his daughter to drink. Whether or not they still follow the US law of 21's the legal age is never clear, but I wouldn't be surprised if he'd encouraged her not to get into it. I will, however, thank you for pointing out the flaw in me over using the phrase, "said softly," and will work to avoid using it too much in the future. I apologize for not making this a PM but since the review was left anonymously, I couldn't. Now, moving swiftly on...!)

Tenpenny Tower was not a bad place to be, Analise had come to realize, once she was able to get past the ongoing hatred the residents seemed to carry towards the ghouls. She still didn't know enough about them to have much of an opinion formed herself, but she grow tired of their constant complaining of Roy Phillips, whom she soon learned to be the ghoul she'd seen the previous day.

It was late in the afternoon. She'd slept like a rock, waking in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, though she couldn't remember dreaming. Her body ached and a cloud was hanging over her. Every emotion she'd felt had bogged her down to the point where she could almost feel nothing, and not knowing how she should be feeling made her only get sick to her stomach. Silently she wandered the halls, deciding she should at least explore the new home she'd been offered. It was better than the musty room in Moriarty's Saloon, and she wasn't worried about who had been in her bed last. Even Godfrey's presence offered some comfort, merely for the memory of the robots in the vault.

"Now that's more like it," came a voice, and she looked over to see Mr. Burke standing there with his usual arrogant grin. "My dear, you do look a fate worse than death, but I'm glad to see you decided to at least join the world of the living at last." She said nothing. There was nothing she wanted to say to him. In her mind she couldn't decide if she hated him yet, but there were certainly no good feelings she could associate with him. "I suggest taking your newfound fortune and spending some in New Urban Apparel. Can't have the other residents worry that we're letting rogue wanderers in carelessly now." He stood as if he waited for a reaction of any kind, but he did not receive one. Frowning, clearly disappointed, he turned from her and began to head for his own suite. "By the way, you may want to visit the clinic while you're at it. You are looking a little worse for wear."

She waited until he left then stepped into the elevator, riding it down to the bottom floor. When the doors parted, she was surprised to see someone already waiting for her. "Ah, there you are," he said with a smile. "I'm Doctor Banfield, and I was instructed to take a look at you, make sure you're all right and healing properly." Analise frowned, knowing exactly who had 'instructed' him. Banfield looked at her face and frowned. "My, looks like you've really been through something. Why don't you come with me? I can at least give you medicine for any pain you have." He lead her to his office which, to her relief, was in better shape than Doc Church's had been. "Have a seat," he said, sitting himself down at his desk. She plopped herself down on the bed and he reached for some tools.

All this made her think of when she was sixteen, pleading with her father that she was too sick to take the G.O.A.T. exam. Again the feeling of loss stung her, and she felt frustrated, wanting to be on her way rather than getting a check-up.

"I should tell you, by the way, that there'll be no charge. Outside arrangements have been made so don't hesitate to tell me where it hurts," he said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow. Burke had not only set up the visit but was paying for it too?

"Mr. Burke is overly generous," she said, watching as he examined her eyes. Banfield chuckled.

"Can't get anything past you can I? Don't tell him I told you. He wanted to keep it confidential."

"As if it weren't obvious," she muttered. "He's the only one here who knows me so it couldn't be anyone else."

"Fair enough." He finished with her eyes and asked her to lay down so he could feel her abdomen for any possible pain. "Any recent exposure to radiation?"

"A little," she answered, thinking of the food she'd consumed. "No symptoms of poisoning though," she added, running through them in her head.

"Good," he said, letting her sit up. "I'll give you a mild pain killer for the swelling on your face. I'm sure it's been bothering you a bit." She nodded. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"No," she lied.

He nodded, jotting down notes on his clip board, then turned to her again, folding his hands. She knew when a doctor did that it always meant a tough question was coming. "Now, this may be delicate, but I must ask. Mr. Burke seemed concerned you may be dealing with depression." Though she didn't show it she was gradually growing more livid the more she repeated the last sentence in her head.

"I'm fine," she said coldly. "And Mr. Burke should mind his own damn business."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of if you are, Analise. I know I don't know the details of your arrival to Tenpenny, but I assume you've been through a lot to get here. Depression would be a natural-"

"I assure you," she interrupted. "...I'm perfectly fine. I just need to find my dad. The longer I wait the farther he gets." Bafield stood up and placed his medical tools away.

"I understand. Well, near as I can tell you'll patch up just fine. If you don't mind me asking, where are you headed from here?"

"To the DC area. I need to find the Galaxy News Radio station."

"You'll be wanting to arm yourself then," he said. "There's all sorts of dangers out that way. Supermutants, feral ghouls, wild animals... Lydia and the boutique should have plenty to arm yourself with."

"Thanks," she replied, hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Analise." She turned and faced him. "Mr. Burke may be nosey for coming to me, but he has his reasons."

"I don't care what those reasons are," she answered. "Thanks for the help."

* * *

_"My love... leave yourself behind... beat inside me... leave you blind..."_

Piano notes gently filled the room and fell like rain as his fingers gently reached for them, finding them with ease though his eyes were closed. He'd played it so many times before he didn't need to look. Feeling the notes in all their beauty made the darkness behind his lids turn to warmth and beauty, and in his mind he could see long raven locks, sapphire eyes, and that voice...

Even in solitude he could bring her to him with little effort.

_"My love... what can you do?... I am mending... I'll be with you..."_

He knew she wasn't there, but her voice followed every note as if it they were conjoined at birth. Even after all these years, he had never forgotten her voice.

There was a creak behind him, and he stopped at once, opening his eyes to the solitude of his room. Feeling agitated to be robbed of the serenity he'd immersed himself in, he twisted around, ready to order off whoever had disturbed him when he saw Analise standing there with an almost baffled look in her eyes.

"I..." she stammered, struggling to find what to say. Slowly he turned back to the piano, closing the top, and he rose from his seat, turning to face her with a much more calm and collected expression.

"Yes, friend? Is there something I can assist you with?"

"That was... I've never heard that song before." He frowned.

"I'm afraid it's not what you're likely to hear on the Enclave," he said, stepping away from the piano.

"It's beautiful." They stood in an awkward silence for a moment before he finally broke it.

"Again, is there something I can assist you with?"

"I was just coming to tell you I'm leaving," she answered. "And I don't plan on returning so..." she handed him the key to her room. "You can give it to someone else." He did not take the key from her.

"That room is yours," he said, shaking his head. "Keep it."

Analise stared at him in silence and he lowered his gaze. This wasn't the same arrogant man she was used to seeing by now. She had a feeling she had caught him at a very vulnerable moment, but didn't feel like pressing it.

"Fine," she said, pocketing it. "But I meant what I said. I'm not coming back. I've done your dirty work, I'm not taking anymore jobs from you."

"My dirty work?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. "My dear girl, need I remind you who came all this way out here to finish the job? I could have easily detonated the bomb without you. And you knew that. But you came back here didn't you? You wanted to ensure it was done. So don't you dare accuse me of your guilt." He did not raise his voice but there was venom in his tone.

"This was not what I wanted!" she snapped. "This was never what I wanted! I must have been out of my mind to pull that switch. But I'm not doing it again! I won't become a murdering bastard like you!"

Whatever restraint he'd had was gone. He took he by the jaw, which throbbed in pain as his fingers dug into her bruises, and the deadly glare from before was in his eyes again. "And what of Moriarty? After he turned you into his beaten ragdoll I'm sure you were eager to let him walk. And what of the sheriff ready to let him get away with it while you would rot away in a holding cell? Do you think for a moment any of those maggots gave a care what happened or would become of you?" She whimpered in pain, but he did not loosen his grip on her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and his glanced down her, noticing for the first time an odd shaped wound that was slightly revealed when the fabric of her shirt had shifted. Reaching with his free hand he slid her collar to the side and revealed the wound fully. A bite.

"God..." he muttered. "You were raped..." He released her and she stumbled backwards, looking towards the ground. "I knew he had beaten you but I hadn't thought..." Analise looked up at him as tears continued to fall.

"And what was your excuse?" she asked. "You were absolutely giddy about slaughtering them all. Was there a reason or are you just sadistic?" He turned his back on her and after several moments she came to accept he would not answer her. Finally, giving up, she let out a deep breath and turned for the door. "Goodbye, Mr. Burke," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

The door closed behind her and staring at the wall in front of him, not turning to even watch her leave, he whispered, "Farewell, Analise."

(A/N: The bits of song were Sia's, "My Love." I love that song, just wish it didn't bear the Twilight taint on it.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The day was a long one. Analise traveled, using her pip boy's compass to help guide her. She had managed to get a better idea of the location from a Tenpenny resident, and aside from the occasional creature attack, she found herself growing in confidence as she traveled. The better she became at defending herself the closer she felt she was to finding her father. Soon she was positive there was nothing that would get in her way that she couldn't handle.

"Tear 'em apart!" shouted a voice, and before she even had time to respond a bullet bounced off her armor, stinging on impact and completely getting her by surprise. Looking over her shoulder she spotted at least 3 people closing in on her, all of them wearing armor that resembled the armor she'd purchased in Megaton. Raiders.

Turning her back to them she picked up her pace. Killing wild animals didn't bother her, but people... No, she would not do it again. Instead, as she ran she kept her eyes open for a place to hide. Overhead she could spot hills starting to form and she angled herself in that direction, hoping she'd be lucky enough to find a cave or something to hide in. Bullets rang out behind her but she did her best to make herself a difficult target, weaving and dodging. She ran till she reached the top of a hill, only to realize it wasn't a hill but a small cliff side with a strait drop about 15 feet down. There was a small ledge that protruded about halfway down, giving her about a foot wide foothold, and a small opening that she just might be able to fit herself in if she tried.

Stepping over the edge, she landed right on the ledge, and curling herself into a ball, she worked her way into the hole, reaching in front of her to one of the larger rocks and pulled it towards the entrance to cover its opening. Silently she waited and soon heard the raiders' voices as they peered over the edge of the cliff, looking for where she'd gone from there. After a few minutes their voices faded and she waited a little longer to ensure they had left.

Kicking out the rock in front of her, she hopped down from the ledge and continued on her way. The following hour was unproductive, and just as night began to fall she found herself in the DC area, taking note to her dismay that all easy paths to the GNR building were blocked off by walls of debris. Frowning she looked around, trying to find another way in. There had to be a way or that station would not play.

Her eyes fell on an old metro-way, and she smiled. Bingo. Turning on the light to her pip boy she made her way down the stone steps and through the entrance. Inside the tunnels were barely lit by her flashlight, and she could hear the sounds of things moving around inside. Quietly the proceeded, keeping a close eye on her compass to guide her. It wasn't even two minutes before she heard a loud hiss and looked up to see something running right to her with its arms stretched out, ready to grab her. Not hesitating she pulled out her handgun and fired at it. It took four bullets before it finally dropped at her feet. It was a ghoul but this one looked to be in far worse shape than the ones she'd seen so far. This must have been one of those feral ones she'd heard Roy Phillips mention a few days ago.

Keeping to the shadows, knowing she wouldn't have enough ammo for an entire swarm, she continued on, listening carefully and watching for signs of movement. Slowly she made her way through the first few tunnels until she heard very heavy footsteps and stopped in her tracks. A large creature, clad in armor walked ahead, guarding the tunnel with an assault rifle in his hands. Despair sank in. Now what?

Two or three more hisses, much like the one she'd heard before rang out ahead and she watched as to her amazement some feral ghouls made themselves known by launching themselves at the creature, who fought with them, eventually losing. While they were distracted by the struggle, however, Analise seized the opportunity and made a run through the tunnel, getting herself as far away from them as possible.

After passing a few blocked off tunnels, she finally managed to find one with an exit and followed it to the surface. There came a loud roar and she turned to see another creature like the one from the tunnel running right for her, his gun pointed at her. She gave out a shout and took off, running down the main road where she took a sharp left, thankful there was a crevice where the road had been destroyed, and she leaped down, ducking into the shadows and waited, hoping she hadn't been seen. Gunshots rang out, then silence. Soon she heard, "Okay where is that girl? She completely threw off our surprise attack!" At no other time had it become more apparent to Analise how different this life was from the vault than now when she was overjoyed to hear actual humans nearby.

She climbed out and held her hands up to show she meant now harm as three armed soldiers moved in on her. "Nice going, kid!" snarled one, a woman. "Next time be more careful. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Sorry," she said.

"What are you doing out here anyways? A place like this isn't safe for an outsider."

"I'm looking for my father," she replied. "I'm trying to get to the GNR building. I think he went there."

"Well, we're headed there now. If you can keep yourself from getting killed you can come with. But stay out of our way so we can do our job, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Her spirits lifted. With luck he'd be inside waiting for her.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Burke looked over from the horizon to Allistair who took a seat in his favorite chair on the balcolny with a bottle of scotch in his hands. "Sir, I could have had that sent up to you," said Burke, lighting himself a cigar.

"Nonsense," chuckled Allistair. "While I admire your ability to get things done, I am capable of getting my own scotch once in a while." Burke smirked at him and turned his gaze back to the sunset. "You haven't been wandering the suites as you usually do," Allistair commented after pouring himself a drink.

"Afraid my mind's been a bit preoccupied," he answered.

"Ah, with that pretty little assistant of yours no doubt," Allistair said with a smirk. Burke refused to dignify that with a response. "Where did she vanish to?"

"Off to find her father," he answered. Most likely to her death... he thought to himself, having to restrain himself from frowning.

"Oh is that it? Interesting. Well best of luck to her then. Tis a pity she couldn't stay though. She had the look of one who could take care of our ghoul problem once and for all."

"Perhaps," said Burke. "But it's very unlikely we'll see her face around here again."

"You never know," said Allistair, taking another drink. "You can never predict women. Maybe if you get yourself one some day you'll know what I'm talking about." Burke immediately turned and headed for the balcony door. "Where are you off to?" But he did not answer, just simply left, leaving Allistair to stare at the door in surprise before returning to his scotch.

* * *

Analise stepped into the GNR building amazed she was in one piece. There had been a point on their journey there that she was convinced there would be no end to the supermutants that endlessly bore down on them. But when she'd heard that earth shattering cry along with shouts of, "Behemoth!" she thought she'd seen her life flash in front of her. If Sarah Lyons hadn't tossed her the assault rifle off the corpse of one of the supermutants, she would have been long dead.

But all that was over and now she was finally inside. "You'll want to talk to Three Dog," Sarah told her once inside. "He'll be able to help you." She pointed to his office up the stairs, and Analise headed up, practically running, most of her still expecting to see her father somewhere inside.

Three Dog stood near the top, speaking with one of the soldiers when he spotted her. Cutting his conversation short, he walked up to her. "The look on your face says it all," he said with a smug grin, reminding her of someone else who was probably enjoying a cigar atop the balcony of Tenpenny Tower... "You're wondering who the heck this guy is and why you should care. Well, prepare to be enlightened." He extended his hand and gave hers a firm shake. "I am Three Dog. Jockey of disks, and teller of truths. Lord and master over the greatest radio station ever to grace the Wastes, Galaxy News Radio." She decided not to tell him she'd never tuned in to his station before, not even for a minute. "And you," he continued, "I know who you are. Heard about you leavin' that vault and travelin' the unknown. Just like your dear old dad, hmm? Met him already."

She couldn't hold back the disappointed frown. "He's not still here is he..." she said mournfully.

"He was here before," he said, seeming not to care how large of a disappointment it was that he wasn't anymore. "But it just so happens that his location is know by yours truly. But if you want to know more you'll have to contribute to the Good Fight."

"Good fight?" she asked, trying to hold back the irritation in her voice. Why was something as simple as information no longer free? Was there no one capable of just answering a simply question?

"Imagine a picture, okay?" said Three Dog. "A picture of the Capital Wasteland. All that brick and rock. A whole lot of nothing, right? There's people out there trying to just barely make it by from day to day. Fighting to stay alive and make something of what they got. But then you got all kinds of shit. Slavers, supermutants, raiders... They all want a slice of the pie too and aim to take it by force."

"Then they can fight back."

"They can't, not against those kinds of enemies. They just run away and hide, or they stay and die. It just ain't right. So that's where I enter the picture. I fight the Good Fight with GNR as my gun. The sound of truth goes out across Capital Wasteland. Hell, someone's gotta counter that bullshit on the Enclave station."

"I understand," said Analise, close to tears. "But if you know anything about my father, please just tell me. I need to find him!"

"He was here. We had a great conversation. He's a real stand-up guy. But if you want to know more you'll have to contribute."

"Goddammit!" she shouted, snapping and kicking a wall. "You're just like that sadistic pig, Moriarty! You have all this big talk about 'fighting the Good Fight' to help humanity, but when it comes to actually helping humanity you won't do it unless you can benefit from it somehow!"

"Excuse me?" he said, folding his arms, clearly annoyed at the tantrum she was throwing.

"Is there a problem, Three Dog?" asked one of the soldiers, standing in the doorway with his gun in hand.

"No," answered Three Dog. "Our guest was just leaving." Analise wanted to kick herself. Without that information she would never find her father, and here she had just blown her only way of getting it. "She's off to Rivet City to talk to Doctor Li. I believe she'll have the information you're looking for." Analise's heart lifted.

"Thank you."

* * *

Much to her surprise, she was granted lodgings for the night, even after her little display in front of Three Dog. She had a feeling none of them felt right about sending her back out into the Wastes at night when it was clear she was still learning her way around a gun, let alone how to deal with the greater dangers out there. The place wasn't as nice are her room at Tenpenny, but she enjoyed this one more considering she didn't have to earn it with innocent blood.

As she lay herself down she heard Sarah Lyons call up to Three Dog. "I know you love the sound of your own voice, but could you please play some music for once?" There was some scattered chuckles.

"What's your pleasure?" called down Three Dog.

"Something peaceful! We've just been fighting a battle, don't want to really listen to more talk of war tonight."

"How about a love song for the lady then?" chuckled Three Dog, and soon piano music began to play.

My love, leave yourself behind... Beat inside me... Leave you blind...

Analise sat up and looked to Sarah. "I know this song," she said.

"I've never heard it," Sarah answered with a shrug.

"It was recorded nearly a decade ago," said Three Dog, making his way down to them. "I figured it would do the Wastes some to listen to the art of another survivor. Maybe one day we'll have radio stations bombarded with the latest hits."

"Who is this?" asked Analise.

"Rebeca Jones. Lovely ain't it? Shame she didn't record more before her death."

"What happened to her?"

"No one really knows why, but she took her own life. Hung herself. Damn shame too. The Wastes could have benefited from talent like that."

Analise frowned and laid back down. As the song soothed her to sleep, she thought of Burke sitting alone in his suite with his piano, enjoying himself in serene solitude. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Come in."

The door opened behind him and Burke did not turn from his packing, already knowing who it was.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Burke," said Allistair. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," said Burke in his usual cool but polite tone as he reached for his radio and packed it.

"I've... been hearing rumors. Mostly from Susan Lancaster. Apparently you've got some business to attend to?"

"Just in Rivet City," he answered, walking to his wardrobe to remove some clothing. "And only for a day... or perhaps two."

"I see," Allistair frowned. "Oh course you know I'm going to have to ask why."

"I think you already know," answered Burke, not looking at him. "I'm afraid my mind had been... distracted... by the recent events. It's been several days and nothing. No word of where she went or what became of her. If I'm to be of any use to you again, I need to find information on her whereabouts so I can think no longer on it."

"Honestly, Mr. Burke, why can't you just put her out of your mind? It's not like you knew her for very long. And after all, wasn't she supposed to be... if you'll pardon my wording... expendable?"

Burke sighed. Even he couldn't justify this as he still didn't fully understand why it had been on his mind, but he looked to Allistair, knowing that any reason, as long as he delivered it properly, Allistair would buy it. "Expendable, though she may still be, she has exhibited knowledge in areas that I regret are weaknesses. The elimination of Megaton would have been impossible without her. She may be of greater use, given the right incentive."

Allistair smiled. "Always thinking, that's what I admire about you! Go find her if you can then, if you truly believe she'll be of use. Might even be able to take care of those damned ghouls that refuse to leave us alone."

"Perhaps," said Burke, finishing his packing. "I'll not be gone too long. Rivet City will give me access to the GNR signal. If she made it there, I'm sure that DJ, Three Dog, will be talking about it."

"Best of luck then, and don't be gone for too long." He left and Burke smiled.

"I doubt I shall be."

* * *

The morning came and she departed, taking with her extra ammo for her assault rifle, and following the metro-way, she made her way back out and worked her way towards Rivet City which, to her relief, wasn't far. She would make it there in a matter of a few hours, provided she avoided trouble. After the letdown she'd felt in the GNR building, she did her best not to keep her hopes up. There was a good chance her father had left Rivet City, especially since she'd made the trip last an extra day for the sole excuse of working on her aim. She avoided the super mutants as best she could, but there had been one she had crossed. Bringing it down felt like the greatest victory she'd had yet. As she'd looted the body for ammo she savored the rush that had overcame her, pondering the possibility of becoming one of the deadliest people ever to wander the Wastes. She snorted. That was about as likely as Tenpenny having a change of heart and allowing Roy Phillips and his ghouls live in the tower.

As she drew close, she spotted a caravan lingering on the outside and walked up to them, wondering if they'd buy the gun she'd also lifted from the super mutant, as well as the animal meat she'd collected along the way. "Hello there!" called the trader. "Can I interest you in anything?" Beside him was a guard who looked less than friendly. It reminded her of the one in Moira's place who would always eye her as if he were expecting her to gun them both down for everything they had.

"I've got things to trade," she said, pulling out the gun and meat. "Do you have weapons?"

"Do I have weapons!" he chuckled, pulling out his wares. "Some are in rough shape, but they can always be repaired." She looked through the selection, but it was the grenades that caught her attention. The trader noticed and smiled. "Ah yes, frag grenades. If you know how to use them, they can be quite handy. Also have some mines if you're interested in explosives."

She used what she had in both caps and items she could spare to collect up some grenades, and after stowing them in her inventory she asked him, "Could you point me in the direction of Rivet City?"

"You're standing just outside of it," said the caravan guard, pointing to a large old ship sitting in the harbor. "Just make your way to the top of that tower, then use the intercom. They'll extend the bridge for you."

"Thanks." She hurried up the metal structure in front of her, and spotted the intercom right at the edge of the bridge's end. Pressing the button, she said, "My name is Analise. May I please be allowed in?"

"Hang on a minute, we'll extend the bridge," came a reply. A loud creak rang out and from the left she saw the lengthy bridge slowly swing towards her, coming to a stop just in front of her feet. About halfway across, however, an armed guard stopped her, pointing his gun at her.

"State your business in Rivet City," he said.

"My father, James," she said. "I believe he was here. I need to talk to Doctor Li."

"And let me guess, she's not expecting you, either," he said coldly. "I'm getting tired of your tourists. Go back to wherever you came from, I don't have time for this." Sighing, she reached into her pocket, pulling out the last of her caps.

"I have..." she stopped to count, "150 caps. Will that be enough to let me in?"

The guard considered it for a few moments, then nodded. "I'll take 100 of those off your hands," he said. "Welcome to Rivet City." She crossed the bridge and handed the caps to him. "You better not cause any trouble because it'll be my head as well as yours if you do."

"That's not what I'm here for," she promised. "Where can I find Doctor Li?"

"In the science lab on the upper deck. Just follow the signs if you get lost."

"Thanks," she said, giving a polite nod, and she headed through the steel door, into the stairwell. After climbing up a level she soon spotted the sign pointing to the science labs, and followed it until she found the door. As she passed, she noticed the variety of people on the ship. It reminded her a bit of Megaton, only with more guards to protect the place rather than just one sheriff. The thought of Megaton still brought deep pangs of guilt, and she wondered if the people in here knew what she'd done...

Inside she slapped herself. This was not the time for self-loathing.

She entered the science lab and spotted three people in white coats down below. Wandering down she stopped to the first one and asked, "Are you Doctor Li?" The woman shook her head and pointed to a woman on the other side of the lab, working away at a computer. Walking over, she heard Doctor Li give an agitated sigh.

"I'm tired of telling you people this lab is not public access," she warned, not looking up at her.

"Doctor Li," said Analise, ignoring her warning. "I'm looking for my father, James." At this the woman looked up from her work, her eyes filled with shock and some recognition.

"My God!" she gasped. "It can't be!" She stood up from her seat and stared at Analise almost in awe. "You look so much like him! I can't believe it after all these years..."

"...have we met?" asked Analise, feeling that same baffled feeling she'd gotten when Moriarty had told her he'd known her and her father as well.

"Forgive me!" Doctor Li exclaimed, composing herself. "There's no way you'd remember, you were only an infant then. My name is Madison Li. I definitely knew your father, and I met you when you were just a baby. I knew your mother as well, may she rest in peace."

Analise's eyes darkened. Being reminded of her father's lies still made her unsure of how to feel. "I really wasn't born in the vault, was I," she said, not really asking.

"No," said Doctor Li. "Is that what he told you? Typical of James. After your mother died he became rather obsessed with your protection, almost as obsessed as he was in our project we'd been working on at the time."

"Is he here?" she asked, cutting her off.

"No," said Doctor Li, and again Analise felt that pang of disappointment. "He was here, very briefly. I haven't seen him that excited. He was talking about our old project, Project Purity. He thinks he found a way to make it a reality. I'd love to believe that were possible but..." her voice trailed off and she shook her head.

"What is Project Purity?" she asked.

"Project Purity, to make a long story short, was our plan to make free purified water available to everyone in the wastes. We worked on it for so long but kept having failure after failure. I mean having a purifier large enough and powerful enough to purify the all the irradiated water in the wastes... at times I'm convinced it was meant to be nothing more but a dream. But after your father was here... he was so convinced and determined I'm not entirely sure it's impossible anymore."

"What made you abandon the project before?" Doctor Li frowned, clearly trying to put it as delicately as possible.

"You," she said. "After you were born and your mother died... you became more important to your father, so he abandoned his work to raise you in a vault, and gradually we all abandoned it as well. I don't think it's even been talked about since then, that is not until recently. I have to say, I wasn't expecting to see James again."

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"He was headed to the old lab from here. It's north of here, in the Jefferson Memorial, not far from here at all. Though I should warn you, it didn't sound like he was planning to stay there long, just long enough to get some information then go... wherever was the next stop. I'm sorry, but that's all I know."

"I see," she sighed. "Thanks anyways." She turned and headed back for the stairwell, deciding she'd best make her way there now before it got dark.

* * *

It was late and Analise was barely able to stumble through the door of the bedroom she'd rented for the night. The purification plant had taken far longer than expected, but to her satisfaction she had gotten in some good practice with her grenades. The place had been crawling with super mutants, which she managed to avoid by keeping to the shadows, and all had gone well until she'd reached the control room in the center. There were holotapes, all of them personal logs from her father which he'd most likely left behind for Doctor Li to find, and she silently stored them safely in her inventory, but despite her precautions there came the inevitable roar of, "Up there! There's someone there!"

Turning away from the controls, she armed herself with a grenade and moved to the stairs. As soon as the two super mutants guarding the room were in view, she tossed it down and covered her ears. The explosion rang out and she felt blood splatter her face, but she smiled to see their remains thoroughly splattered about.

Knowing the sound was going to attract attention, she suddenly noticed how good of a spot she'd picked to steak-out, and she armed herself with another grenade and waited. Soon enough two more ran in and she tossed another grenade down. Of course her plan had the flaw of inevitably running out of grenades, and knowing she'd never be able to gun a super mutant down before it would make it up the stairs to her, she leaped down the stairs, crashing to the floor bellow, then scrambled to her feet, taking a moment to loot the bodies, then took off running through the door before any more could come in.

There were a few shouts behind her, but she got out of the building fast enough and made it back to Rivet City, lucky enough to not be followed. Once inside she found where she could rent a room for the night, having been fortunate to find a few caps on the super mutants, and now she fell exhausted onto her bed.

The holotapes, she removed from her inventory and plugged them into her pip boy, playing the first of them. The sound of her father's voice made her ache, wishing he was really there. It was hard to believe that not too long ago her life had been normal and about now they would have been having a normal conversation before saying good night. Those days seemed so far away.

The first disk didn't really contain information on where he'd gone, he had just spoken about how he was certain he could make Project Purity a reality. The second this time spoke of something called a G.E.C.K. What exactly it was, she had no idea, and where to find one was also beyond her. It was the third one that finally answered her questions. He mentioned the name of a Dr. Braun, and his current location, Vault 112. He even gave directions as to where he assumed it was which she quickly logged on to her map. There was still a fourth disk, and she knew there was really no point in playing it now that she had the information she needed, so she tucked it away, too tired to care right now, but knew perhaps later she might listen.

The night felt too short. When the morning came, she found herself dragging to get out of bed. Her stomach was growling so she made her way down to the main area where there was food and drink to purchase. She expected to see the usual variety of tenants wandering there, but one whom she did spot she did not expect.

Turning his gaze up to her, the man smiled behind his tortoiseshell glasses and she felt her blood begin to boil.

(A/N: I know in Fallout 3 a single grenade won't usually kill super mutants unless if you get really damn lucky, but trying to make this a little closer to real life reality rather than video game reality. Just like if you were shot in the head in real life by a pistol you wouln't still be running.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Analise stood frozen for a while, not knowing whether to turn and flee to her room, or to face him head on and possibly send him back to Tenpenny Tower with a bloody nose. The more her mind pondered both options the harder she soon found it to be for her to actually move from her spot. After a while she finally turned, knowing this was something she didn't care to get involved with, and headed back for her room, deciding she would just pack her things and make an early start for Vault 112 and take her chances finding food in the wild.

Of course, Burke would get in the way of her plans. As she made her way down the hall, she stopped when she heard his slightly amused voice say, "So that's how it's to be? No hello? No greeting of any sort?"

"Whatever it is you want, I'm not interested," answered Analise, not bothering to look at him. "So leave me alone."

He chuckled and smirked at her. "Believe it or not, I was merely interested in your well being, not another business proposition."

"How thoughtful," she said sarcastically. "Well as you can see I'm still standing, so I'm pretty sure that concludes your visit here. Good bye." She began to walk again, but just as before, he managed to stop her with his words.

"This place was another dead end, wasn't it?" She cringed, knowing without looking he was still giving her that arrogant smirk.

"No," she answered. "I found more information and now have another place to look."

"And so the game of cat and mouse continues. I must say I don't know if it's admirable of you to continue it, or pathetic. Why are you so determined to pursue a father who doesn't show the slightest interest of pursuing you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Pursuing me?"

"Surely if he's been this way, or within range, he's heard Three Dog singing your praises and knows you're no longer in the vault but out in the Wastes alone. And yet he seems to have made no attempts to find you?" Her fingers curled into fists. "It really makes me wonder if it really justifies all the trouble you're putting into finding him?"

She wanted to hurt him. Not hit him or fight him, that was too simple. She wanted to deeply hurt him.

"Who was Rebeca Jones?" she asked. There was silence for several moments and she turned to see him clearly thrown off his game. "If you're going to assume you know my relationship with my father, then let me guess what she was to you. You're obviously a fan if you can play one of her songs by heart. Was she the one that got away?" He did not answer and she smiled, feeling slightly victorious as she stepped towards him. "Or were you just another obsessed fan, dreaming of a reality where you could be 'the one' that never happened?"

Being within arm's reach was her first mistake.

There came a loud crack, and she stumbled backwards, eyes wide with shock as she placed a hand on her sore cheek. He lowered his hand and stared at her, his face almost as dark as the night he'd stopped her from leaping from the balcony. "Just because it angers you that everything I've stated to you is fact does not give you the right to wedge in your most unwanted opinion on a matter you know almost nothing about," he hissed. She actually cowered away from him and he sighed, turning from her. "I came to see what had become with you and to remind you that if you ever tire of this goose chase you still have a home at Tenpenny Tower. As it turns out, Allistair Tenpenny has more work that will be most difficult without you."

"I already told you I'm not interested," she said, not looking at him. "I refuse to murder more innocent people for you."

He chuckled. "It amazes me that you still use the word 'innocent' to describe the inhabitants of Megaton." She glared at him but she didn't receive a sinister look in return. Not even his arrogant smile. At first glance, his face was devoid of any emotion, but then she saw it. A ghost of sadness.

"You never answered my question," she said after a while. "Why were you so eager to kill all those people?" He looked away from her, unable to make eye contact, and with that he turned from her fully and began to walk away. "Burke..."

"I never got a hello. What makes you think you'll receive a goodbye?"

* * *

It did not take long for Analise to be on her way again. She had no desire to stay any place Burke was, and after angering him she knew the sooner she was out of there the better. Taking her things, and reading her pip boy again to remind herself what direction she was heading, she headed for the halls of the old ship, trying to remember the way to the exit.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is Three Dog, -AWOOOOOOH!- and here is today's news!" The sudden loud voice made her almost jump out of her skin, but she spotted the radio sitting in the room across from her. For a moment she thought it was strange for a radio to be left on in an empty room, but then again this wasn't the first time she'd seen it happen, so she shrugged the thought off and continued walking, listening as his voice faded in the distance. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've got horrible news. You're not gonna like this. Remember that city, Megaton? The one built around an atomic bomb?" She froze in her tracks. "The entire place has been blown away in some tragic accident right? Don't believe that for a second, boys and girls."

Her face was growing pale and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Around her, the residents close enough to hear had stopped what they were doing to listen, some of them looking appalled by the news of Megaton's destruction. Others turned up their radios until it felt like Three Dog's voice was haunting the whole of Rivet City.

"It's been no secret that that fat cat, Tenpenny, has been wanting to get rid of Megaton for years. Now I know what you're thinking, he never leaves his lofty tower, how the hell could he blow that town up? Ask yourselves this: Why has the kid from Vault 101 been seen hanging around Tenpenny Tower? Remember that kid I told you had been here to see me and is supposedly looking for her daddy? Coincidence? Don't be fooled for a damn minute, ladies and gentlemen. Seems our Vault 101 dweller has made herself a villain of the wastes. Now stay tuned for this very important public service announcement..."

"You..." gasped a voice, and she glanced around to see Doctor Li staring at her with wide eyes. "That was you?"

"Murderer!" shouted a resident who overheard Doctor Li and was now pointing at Analise accusingly.

"Are we next?" asked a frightened woman who stared at Analise as if she expected her to draw a gun on her at any second. "Is that why you're here? Tenpenny ordered you to take us out next?"

"No!" cried Analise. "I..."

"Murdering scum!" spat a security guard. "Get the fuck out of here now!" He drew his gun on her, and the other guards followed suit as Analise backed away. She turned for the exit and made her way out quickly, hurrying past the guards at the entrance while avoiding their glares.

"If you show your face here again, we'll pump it full of lead!" shouted one of them, and soon she was scrambling down the tower and away from the city, angry tears streaking across her face in the breeze.

Smiling, very satisfied with himself, Burke emerged from his hiding place being the door, and crossed the room to the radio, turning it off.

* * *

Analise found a place she could catch her breath and stared at her pip boy as she planned out a route that would avoid crossing Tenpenny Tower. As she looked at how long of a trip this would be, she knew ideally it would make a good point for lodgings and she could proceed northwest from there, but giving Three Dog more to run his mouth about was the last thing she needed. How long would it be before she was the most notorious villain of the Wastes?

Growling interrupted her train of thought and she glanced up to spot a wild dog eyeing her in hunger. She got to her feet, drawing a gun. The dog barked at her and lunged forward, falling back as she pulled the trigger just in time, sending him tumbling backwards in a whimper. For a moment it lay helpless, panting, and she shot it again in the head, this time putting it out of its misery.

"Tear 'em, apart!" shouted a voice ahead, and she spotted the three silhouettes running for her as gunshots rang out.

"Shit!" she growled and turned, running for her life. The gunshots continued, but she managed to keep running, unscathed as they pursued her until she heard one give an angry shout of, "I'm fucking hit!" Turning she saw they had turned their attention from her completely and were now after the person pursuing them, recognizing Burke's hat and suit, even from the distance. He managed to pick off the one he'd already shot and was already focusing his fire on the second. Analise knew she should be running now that he'd given her a window of escape, but she couldn't help watching, unsure of who's side she was on.

There came another round of barking and two more wild dogs ran for him, teeth barred and growling hungrily. He had clearly not been prepared for this and was knocked off his feet as one took his arm in its mouth as it jumped on him, and he fell hard as they both climbed on, Burke barely having a chance to get in an attack.

Without thinking twice, Analise pulled out her assault rifle, running closer, then aimed for the dog's heads, killing them both. Burke threw the bodies off of him, only to receive a violent blow to his torso from what looked like a metal pipe of some kind. One of the raiders had wasted all his bullets already and he resorted to using the pipe as melee weapon. Burke doubled over, the wind knocked out of him, and it became apparent Analise would have to make a decision quickly. Either save him, or let the raiders have their way with him.

Her gut instinct was to turn her back on him and leave the villain to his fate but something stopped her. Something inside of herself that she couldn't understand stopped her. Whatever it was it felt hauntingly familiar...

Aiming her rifle she pointed it at the head of the raider using the pipe and fired. He dropped easily, and the only one surviving, already injured, looked at the dead body in shock, then at Analise, dropping to the ground and cowering as she held a hand up pleadingly, the other tucked behind her, no doubt holding a wound on her back. "Please!" she begged. "I don't want to die! I won't give you trouble again! Promise!" Analise lowered her gun and slung it over her back, but Burke was on his feet again with his gun drawn. Before Analise had time to shout, he fired it into the raider woman's scull and she dropped to the ground.

"NO!" Analise shouted and began to run towards him angrily. "You sick bastard!" Once she was beside him she gave him an angry shove, causing him to stumble backwards, landing by the woman's body. "You didn't have to kill her! Damn you!"

Burke stared at her silently, his expression hard to read, and he reached over to the body, gently turning her over, revealing the hand that had been tucked behind her back had been holding a grenade, which rolled out of her palm. Luckily the pin hadn't been pulled and it was still safe as he picked it up and tossed it carelessly to Analise who scrambled to catch it. Once she realized her life had been saved twice in one fight and stared dumbly at Burke, completely speechless as he stumbled to his feet, one hand holding his stomach.

"Must I always be the villain to you?" he asked.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded. "You almost got yourself killed!" He laughed at her.

"Oh how quickly you ignore the fact that I saved you while you were running for your life."

"And I saved you when they had you on your back so we're even! Now get away from me before I kill you myself!"

"You'll never make it to Vault 112," he said. "Not without help. And certainly not without properly equipping yourself."

"I have to work with what I have," she said, turning her back on him and starting off.

"Rivet City has shut you out, how long do you think it will be before everywhere else knows what you did?" This made her stop. "How long before you have nowhere to go?" Tears began to sting her eyes. She had already felt the weight of guilt from destroying the lives of all the Megaton residents. But what had happened in Rivet City was not something she'd thought of, and was certainly not something she was ready for.

How long before her father would overhear? Would he even be able to look at her?

"Tenpenny Tower, as it stands, is your only safe haven. It will have everything you need to prepare yourself for the journey. And I will be able to protect you..." He stopped in mid-sentence to correct his wording. "...to aid you, until you've properly armed yourself. Then you are, of course free to go your own way from there."

"Why is this so important to you?" she asked, turning to him. "This wasn't what the original agreement was! I blow up a city, get paid, then leave! That was the arrangement! And you've refused to leave me alone since! Why?"

"As I've stated before, you're a valuable asset to-"

"Oh cut the bullshit!" she snapped. "There are people out there better than me and you know it. And they are more than willing to do your dirty work. So why don't you just hire yourself a raider or someone of that caliber and leave me the fuck alone!" She shoved him back and began to walk away again. Burke stumbled, catching himself, then glared at the back of her head darkly.

"You won't find your father if you're dead."

There was a gunshot, and Analise fell with a cry of pain, holding her left calve as blood gushed out between her fingers. Burke was on her in a flash after he holstered his gun, and he threw her over his shoulder as she shouted in protest and pain.

"If you weren't so stubborn," he growled as he carried her. "Your world could be so much simpler."

She opened her mouth to scream every obscenity known to man at him, but there came the sudden stab of a needle in her thigh, and drowsiness took her.

* * *

She had gone limp on his shoulder and he knew he'd won. By the time the drug would wear off she'd be back at Tenpenny Tower. Alistair would think him insane if he knew what lengths he'd gone to to capture her. He still didn't understand his own motives, but when he saw her walking away and knew he was powerless to change her mind it was as if a madness had taken him. In all his luxurious years at Tenpenny Tower he'd never had to argue with someone this stubborn and so willing to throw her life to the wolves before accepting his aid.

Without his help she would die out there, he reminded himself. Why he cared either way was beyond him. But he was doing what needed to be done, he was sure of it. This stupid girl would have to learn to listen. It was the only way.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Doctor Banfield was putting his tools away and tossing out his bloody latex gloves when Burke gently knocked on the door frame. "Oh God, not another malady," Banfield grumbled before looking over and made a slightly relieved sigh when he saw it was merely Mr. Burke. "Ah, come to check on the young lady? Well she'll be out for the night I'm afraid."

"Was simply coming to make sure everything went well," he said with a smile. "I assume you were able to remove the bullet easily enough?"

"Sure was. I have to say, she's lucky it wasn't worse. Raiders aren't usually so forgiving." Burke nodded in agreement.

"Well I did get to her quickly," he said with a shrug. "I was able to finish them before they could do more damage."

"What sort of gun was it you carry again?" asked Banfield in interest. "A silenced pistol, correct?"

"Indeed. A 10mm," he said, pulling it out to show him.

"You know, it's the strangest thing," Banfield said, reaching to the desk for some pliers and carefully picked up the freshly cleaned bullet he had just removed from Analise's leg. "This is a 10mm round, and there's some very interesting marks on it... like it passed through a silencer of some sort." Burke's expression went cold and any hint of friendliness left Banfield's face, replaced by a mixture of accusation and disgust. "How convenient those raiders use the same weapon as you."

Burke's had swiftly clutched the doctor's collar and he pinned him to the wall, holding the gun to his forehead. "Perhaps we've misunderstood each other, Doctor," he hissed. "So let me make myself perfectly clear. You will patch up our little friend here. You will tell her it was I who saved her life out there, and you will keep any suspicions you have as to her condition and my character to yourself or you will be left unarmed in the Wastes. And I'm sure those bitter ghouls are eager to make friends with a Tenpenny Resident, wouldn't you agree?" There was a long silence before Banfield finally nodded his head in agreement and Burke released him, holstering his weapon. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, Mr. Tenpenny will be wanting his scotch, and a report on his little explosives expert." He straitened up his jacket and tie, then took one more look at Analise as she lay still sleeping on the table before he left.

Banfield gave mournful look at the poor girl and sighed. "You poor thing," he muttered. "How's a girl like you get entangled in these Wasteland villains so easily? You'd be better off with the ghouls."

* * *

It was dark when Analise opened her eyes and she shot upright, trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. Her memory was still crystal clear as her hatred for Burke began to burn through her veins, and without thinking she immediately swung her legs around to the edge of the bed and attempted to jump up to her The sharp pain in her leg made her knees buckle and she fell on all fours, holding in a scream of pain till it only came out as sore grunt. She realized she was in her underwear and crawled across to the lockers on the other side of the room, searching through them until she uncovered a shirt and pants. It wasn't armor, but at least it kept her from having to go out in almost nothing.

She forced herself to her feet again, this time slower, and limped her way to the first aid kit on Banfield's desk, remembering the layout of his quarters, and she opened it, taking out stimpaks, bandaging, and some Med-X. She then found herself some shoes and began to frantically limp her way through the office door and into the lobby. Chief Gustavo was sitting at the front desk, and she quietly kept the the walls, working her way behind him until she was standing over him, and she reached for a paperweight sitting beside him. He started and looked to her in surprise, only to receive a violent blow to the head. He fell unconscious and she gritted her teeth, slamming the paperweight into his skull again and again, listening to bones shatter until she was more than positive she had killed him.

Tossing the bloody paperweight aside she searched his pockets taking his gun, his ammo, the key to the armory, and his resident key. She was delighted to find on him the key to Tenpenny's master suite as well, and she pocketed it. Tonight there would be blood, and she would make Burke rue the day he'd met her. As far as she was concerned, these people were nothing more than monsters. Tenpenny was a greedy old bastard with no soul left in him. The residents in the tower cared only for themselves and thought themselves all better than they were, and Burke... Burke was the worst of them. She wasn't sure yet of what she would do to him, but she knew it would have to be more than just kill him.

She could hear shouting outside the main entrance and, picking up Gustavo's fallen assault rifle from from the ground, she headed for the doors, deciding the security guards would be the first to go. When she got outside she found there were only three of them, and they were all gathered around the intercom laughing. "This is your last chance, you assholes! Let us in or we'll take this place by force!" She recognized Roy's annoyed growling voice and an idea came to her mind.

"And how do you expect to do that if you can't even get inside?" laughed one of the guards, the other two chuckling beside him.

"That can be arranged," said Analise, and she fired before they had time to look, taking them down as they reached for their guns.

"What the fuck is going on in there?" shouted Roy from the other side, and Analise limped her way to the intercom, wiping the blood from her face.

"You're Roy Phillips, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he growled back.

"I'll make you a deal," she said, casually glancing at the bodies as she spoke to see if their guns were any better than the one she was holding. "I'll let you in if you bring some of your ferals in with you."

Roy chuckled in amusement. "Oh there'll be plenty to go 'round. You let us in through the basement passage and we'll do the rest."

She smiled, cocking her rifle. "Welcome to Tenpenny Tower."

* * *

He didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself wide awake in the middle of the night with an overwhelming feeling of dread. Something was wrong and he knew it. Burke climbed out of bed, grabbing his pistol from his nightstand, and slipped out his bedroom door cautiously, watching the shadows for anything amiss. Peering in briefly on Tenpenny, he found him sound asleep and snoring peacefully. Susan Lancaster was sound asleep as well in her room, though he did notice she wasn't alone. He cared not who it was and left, knowing he'd more than likely hear the scandal in the morning.

As he began to feel he'd probably just been dreaming he heard the sounds of gunshots from outside, and swiftly he moved to the balcony to see what was going on. Alistair's sniper rifle was leaning against his favorite chair, and Burke took it, using the scope to get a better view.

He saw Analise standing by the intercom and could vaguely hear Roy's grunting over the night air. "Shit!" he growled, knowing what would happen if she wasn't stopped, and he aimed for her head. "You stupid girl!" He pulled the trigger but received an unsatisfying click. Of course it wasn't loaded. Alistair may have left it where anyone could get to it, but his precious bullets were another matter. "Dammit!" he growled, then turned for the elevator, deciding to alert Gustavo.

But when he stepped out of the elevator, his foot slipped on the blood and he saw what was left of Gustavo's head and knew at once he was in danger. As he searched for a place to hide, he cursed himself for not simply letting her die in Megaton when he'd had the chance.

* * *

Analise stood in front of the main console to unlock the door and could hear the sounds of eager ravenous ghouls in the next room, ready to get their vengeance on the high and mighty residents of Tenpenny. the excitement and tension made her slip up twice, but she was down to her last two chances to hack the system and stared at the screen intently, trying to focus.

"Hurry up already!" growled Roy Phillips, in her minds eye she could see him holding his rifle eagerly in his corpse-like hands.

"Will you give me a minute?" she called back. "If I screw this up we'll never get this door open!" She studied the screen a little longer then tried again. The computer accepted it and brought her to the control options. "Got it!" she shouted. "Unlocking the door now!"

"Good job kid!" called Roy. "I'll lead them in and I'll meet you on the outside of the tower. I have something for you."

"See you there," she said, and she hurried back to the outside, soon hearing the crashing and hissing coming from the inside of the tower, followed soon by the screams of the residents. The door eventually opened and Roy Philips stepped out with a smile on his face.

"I can't thank you enough, kid," he said, tossing her something leathery looking. "Put this on and join in the fun. It'll keep the ferals from attacking you." She smiled, pulling it on, then took her rifle and headed inside after him, into the deafening sound of screaming.  


* * *

  
Outside he could hear the crashing and shouting. The sounds of people being ripped apart was unlike anything he'd ever endured, but he remained where he was, having no desire of risking the same fate. He could hear Susan Lancaster pleading for her life, then shriek in pain as the ghouls did God knew what to her and he grit his teeth. "Stupid girl!" he growled. He would make her pay. Alistair's gun rang out shots but soon even that stopped as he gave out a final shout. The more he listened, the more he knew it was only a matter of time before they would find him. Looking at his gun he cursed the fact that he wouldn't have enough bullets for all of them.

He cowered into the corner of his suite, crouching with his gun as he waited. The door to the balcony was rattling and he turned, aiming his gun at it, bracing himself for whatever ghouls were about to barge in that way. It seemed like hours before the door was finally kicked in, and a figure leaped in rolling across the floor then scrambled to her feet. Burke found his own and pointed his gun to her as she rose, pointing hers as well.

"I bring you in to safety from the Wastes and this is how you repay me," he growled.

"You're even more sadistic than Moriarty," Analise spat at him. "I'd rather be in Megaton's prison than live with you murdering monsters!" The main door to his room burst open and a gunshot blew the pistol from Burke's hands and he stood unarmed now at the end of her barrel. Roy stood in the doorway his gun still pointed at Burke, but he seemed to be waiting on Analise.

Burke stared at her then stood still as if accepting defeat. "So this is how it ends," he said staring at her. Analise aimed the rifle but before she could fire she thought she saw something move behind him.

Her father stared at her with sad eyes and his arms folded. He sighed and said, "Sweetie, please. Don't lose yourself. You don't have to do this."

Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped her gun. Whatever she had seen was gone now and it was only Burke standing there, waiting for his demise. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her father and she turned her back on him. "Bastard," she snarled at Burke, and ran off, leaving both Roy Phillips and Burke to stare in confusion.

* * *

"Hey kid!"

Analise stormed her way through the main gates while Roy Shouted behind her. "Kid where are you going? There's still more fun to be had."

She stopped then turned to him slowly as the tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "This isn't me. I have other things I need to do."

"I understand, kid. This fighting stuff isn't for everyone. Here," he tossed her a bag of caps. "Looted this from that boutique. Think of it as a thanks. Come back and visit when we've cleaned the place up a bit." She opened the bag, her eyes popping wide at the small fortune inside and she nodded.

"Thanks," she called, and after stowing it, she slung her rifle over her back and headed out into the night. From this point on her father would be the only thing that mattered. He was out there and she would find him at whatever cost.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_"My love, leave yourself behind..."_

His eyes slowly opened into the night that filled the room and he blinked a few times, trying to decern if he had heard it or if it was a dream. Piano keys gently plinked their way into the room and met with his ears and he suddenly felt that dull ache that had forever become associated with that song. He stood up and wandered slowly through the door, knowing he had to be dreaming. Leaving his room he found himself no longer in Tenpenny Tower but in a room he had long abandoned in Megaton. Sitting in front of the piano he could see her, and though he knew it was a dream and not real, he felt the pain deepen. God she was beautiful!

He slowly approached her and stood behind her as she played, closing his eyes as her voice flowed into him, warming him with her presence he'd long been aching for.

_"I know you are pleased to go... I won't relieve this love..." _

He drew closer to her and noticed trails of red dripping down her neck. He could see the rope burn on her neck, only it looked so raw, so much more painful than it had when he'd originally seen it. He sat beside her, watching her in a mixture of horror and awe, but she continued to play, her voice as angelic as it had always been. More blood dripped from the wound and he reached for it gently, wanting to try to brush it away, but when his fingertips brushed her skin she looked to him and it was no longer her. Blue eyes and deep purple hair suddenly caught his attention, and he jumped back from her.

"Annalise..." he gasped and she stood up as blood poured from the wound and she looked at him, opening her mouth as her voice harmonized perfectly with Rebeca's.

* * *

His eyes snapped open and he shot upright, breathing heavily as beads of sweat dripped down his face. That song was echoing through his head and all he could see now was Analise. He reached for his radio, turning it on in hopes to hear something else, but when he heard the piano keys ring out from the radio itself, he threw it across the room with an enraged shout and it shattered. This cause a stir outside his door and soon Roy Phillips barged in with his gun and Burke pointed his own pistol back, which had been in his hand ever since Analise had left.

"Knock it off, smootheskin!" shouted Roy. "Anymore funny business and we will splatter your brains across this wall!"

"She let me live," he growled at Roy. "And after hearing what she did Megaton, are you certain you want to risk upsetting her?" Roy cringed then sulked off. Burke stared at the destroyed radio and sighed as he sat back on the edge of his bed, the song still haunting his mind.

* * *

Analise shot upright, screaming as sweat poured down her face, and she opened her eyes to see it was broad daylight. Her stomach turned over and she scrambled to her feet, moving so she would vomit away from her things. After heaving for a few moments she straitened herself and closed her eyes, exhaling slowly. She'd never had a nightmare render her sick before, but the mess on her feet was all too real. Moving away from it, she began to gather her things, including a branch she'd been able to use as a walking stick and made her way out, looking to her pip-boy for which direction she should head.

As she made her way, the nausea took over an hour to finally leave, making the trip feel less slow, and she was able to let her mind wander as she walked. She couldn't avoid seeing the gloomy haze of smoke that had settled where Megaton had been. It looked like the clouds themselves had been pulled down to settle over that spot. Her heart panged with guilt and she looked away.

An hour passed, followed by another and soon she found herself looking ahead at and old gas station and she smiled, almost laughing in joy. This was it. Either he would be here or not, but she was at least a step closer. "Hostile target located," came a robotic drone, followed by a flash of red that shot right past her shoulder. Turning she spotted a protectron lumbering in her direction, and she pulled out her assault rifle, aiming for its head. Only two shots were fired when a flash of green caught the corner of her eye and she felt a blaze of pain fire through her shoulder, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs. Turning she spotted a Mister Gusty hovering not too far away with his plasma gun pointed right at her. She managed to avoid the second shot he fired with it and turned, abandoning the idea of attempting to fight them both, and hustled into the station. Inside was a dead raider with a pulse grenade in her hand, and she took it, aiming for the tripod and tossed it, shutting the door behind her. She heard it go off but didn't hear either of the robots drop.

Knowing she may have missed, she looked around for any sign of the entrance to the vault, only to see two large metal doors built into the floor of the other room. She headed in, limping her way to the control panel, then let herself inside, sealing the door behind her. Now if either robot followed her inside she knew they wouldn't make it in through that door.

Sharp teeth bit her hand and she shouted, kicking a mole rat off of her, then quickly shot it with her rifle. "FUCK!" she shouted frustratedly, holding her throbbing hand. "Can everyone give me a fucking break already? God!" She flipped on the flashlight on her pip-boy, and smiled when she saw the entrance to the tunnel that would take her to the vault door. After the pressing of a few buttons and the deafening screech of metal on metal, she was inside. At first she was a little surprised when an alarm wasn't tripped and there were no guards eagerly waiting to greet her with gunfire, but after a few moments of lingering to see if anything was there to be alerted, she proceeded through the only door in the corridor, only to be greeted by a robo-brain.

"Greetings!" it said in a feminine sounding robotic voice. "According to our records, you are 202 years late. Please head downstairs into the tranquility lounger and put on your issued Vault 112 jumpsuit. If you have misplaced your jumpsuit I am obligated to supply you with another. Have a nice day." She was handed the jumpsuit and the door to the downstairs opened. She headed down, seeing several other robo-brains in the halls until it lead into a lower floor where she crossed a large machine consisting of several pods encircling it, all connected to it by tubes and wires. She wandered over, moving in for a closer look and saw a very old man sitting almost in a lifeless state, staring at a small monitor. She moved to the next and the next, slowly beginning to realize whoever these people were, they had probably been here for 200 years. As she moved around she stopped upon one pod, moving in for a closer look. The person inside was not nearly as aged, and tears flooded her eyes as her heart began pounding with realization.

"Dad!" she shouted, pounding on the pod's glass. "Dad it's me! Dad look at me!" He didn't stir. Didn't even seem to hear her. His eyes were fixed to the monitor, he had no idea she was there. A robo-brain rolled up behind her, and she turned to it. "Let him out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Please enter the vacant tranquility lounger," said the robot.

"I don't want to enter the tranquility lounger. Let my father out!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Please enter the vacant tranquility lounger," it repeated. Gritting her teeth, she moved away from her father's pod then followed the robot to the only empty lounger. Changing quickly into the jumpsuit, she climbed in and the dome sealed around her as a monitor lowered itself down.

The world around her faded to white, and when the colors returned everything was monotone and she became quickly aware that all the pain from her wounds were gone, and she was shorter than normal. Looking down at herself she was in a dress, and her pip-boy had been replaced by a simple wrist watch. She was in the middle of what she could imagine was supposed to be a pre-war neighborhood, amazed by how convincing this simulation looked. "Hey there!" greeted a friendly voice, and she turned to see a man smiling as he looked down at her. "You must be new here, little girl! Welcome to Tranquility Lane! You'd better go speak to Betty, I'm sure she wants to play." He pointed to a little girl standing in the center of the town with a dog, and, not knowing what else to do, Analise headed to her, hoping she'd be able to get some answers.

"Oh hi there! Someone new to play with!" greeted Betty eagerly. She was a child, and judging by how their height matched, Analise determined she was probably one too in this false universe. "We're gonna have so much fun!" she continued.

"I'm looking for my father," said Analise. "I know he's in here somewhere. He was looking for a Dr. Braun..."

"Oh that was your father?" giggled Betty. "This is going to be even more fun than I imagined! I'll tell you where he is, in time, but first, we're going to play a game."

"Not now, kid," she said, in no mood for any of this. "I don't have time to play, so please tell me where he is?"

"I said we're going to play," Betty spoke, but her voice warped for a second, almost sounding like an old man's. "If you want to find your father I suggest you play the game."

"What?" Analise asked, startled by the bizarre change in Betty's voice.

"I said we're going to play!" Betty snapped, her voice normal again. "You want to find your father don't you? If you want my help, you're going to have to play with me!" Her arrogant tone caused Analise to lose her temper.

"If you don't tell me right now...!" snapped Analise, moving in as if she was about to strike the child, but a loud barking distracted her, and she felt the dog grab hold of her skirt and tug her back. She looked down at the animal in surprise but could see something in its eyes almost as if it were trying to beg her to reconsider becoming violent. Almost as if it knew it would be a grave mistake.

Turning back to Betty she calmed herself and nodded. "What's the game?" she asked.

"That's more like it!" chimed Better. "All you have to do is make Timmy Newsbaum cry!"

"What?"

"What's the matter? Think you can't manage it?" She giggled sadistically. "Make him cry and maybe I'll answer your question. What have you got to lose?"

Feeling like a puppet, she relented and headed over to where Betty had pointed him out. She was what Burke would be if he wore a dress and were several feet shorter, Analise mused. The image of Burke in a little girl's dress made her snicker, and she stepped up to the lemonade stand where the little boy sat. "Hi!" he said with a smile. "I'm Timmy! Wanna play?"

At once she felt awkward. How was she going to do this? Violence? Maybe she'd insult him? Clearing her throat, she stammered, "You're an ugly butt face..." Timmy stared at her blankly. She felt embarrassed almost, unable to offend a simple child.

"What's your problem you jerk?" he asked, his brow furrowing. Analise sighed, she looked absolutely stupid and she knew it.

"Fuck it, it's a simulation anyways," she muttered to herself, then wound up and delivered a rough punch to his shoulder, knocking him out of his chair and onto the sidewalk. Timmy began to bawl loudly, scrambling to his feet as he ran for his house, grabbing at his sore shoulder. Analise sighed, lowering her head. This was a new low. It better not be for nothing. Heading back to Betty, who was smiling in delight, she growled, "I did your stupid task. Can I know where my father is now?"

"Your father is here indeed," spoke Betty, her voice changing again to that of an old man. "But if you wish to see him you'll have to keep playing." Her voice altered back to that of a child. "Entertain me, and I just might help you."

"Forget it!" spat Analise. "I'm not hurting people for your own sick amusement. I'll find him myself." She turned and walked away, trying to figure things out in her head. Even if she found him, she still didn't know how she would get them both out of there safely.

"You! You don't belong here! It's not real! None of it is!" gasped a voice. She turned to find an elderly woman looking at her almost terrified.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wanting make sure there was actually someone in this town who was aware they were living in a simulation.

"It's all fake, it's a computer and we're trapped in it." A part of her heaved a sigh of relief.

"Exactly!" she breathed. "Do you know how to get out of it?"

"There's a failsafe in the abandoned house. If you can find a way to access it, I'm sure Dr. Braun programed a way for us to escape."

"You don't know how to access it?" she asked, a little dismayed.

"No," she said sadly. "I just know he keeps it in there. He uses it whenever he needs to reprogram this place, or someone."

"Wait, he's here?" she asked. "He's Betty isn't he!"

"He's an evil man," she replied with a nod. "He can change himself in whatever he wants to, and right now he's called himself Betty. But none of us can hurt him or we might be killed." Analise's mind went back to the dog that had pulled her away and realized that it must have known... but how would a dog...

"Does he have a name for that dog he keeps beside him?" she asked.

"Why?" asked the old lady, seeming perplexed by the randomness of the question.

"Because it doesn't seem to think like a dog," she answered, unsure of how better to word that.

"Well, he calls him Doc. Come to think of it, that dog was a rather sudden edition, I know it hasn't always been here."

"Dad!" Analise gasped. "That son of a bitch made him a dog?" She shook it off, knowing there was no way she would understand the logic in that idea, since there probably was none, and she returned her attention to the woman. "The abandoned house. Where is it?" The old woman pointed to a house directly across from them.

"There," she said while pointing. "Please, set us free!"

"I'll do what I can," she said. "Thank you!" She turned headed for the house, as she passed by Betty and Doc, she whistled to get Doc's attention. The dog perked his ears up and stood up, facing her. Looking behind him to check and make sure Betty wasn't watching him, he scurried down the hill and to Analise's side, following her into the abandoned house.

"There's a failsafe in here," Analise said softly, looking around for a switch of some sort. "We need to find it so we can get out of here." Inside the house was dark and there were random items filling the living room. A gnome, a radio, a nuka-cola, and other miscellaneous items sat there dead center and she stared at them with interest. "I don't suppose you've seen how to activate this?" Doc hung his head and shook it. Analise reached out and touched one of the items, and a strange tone emitted from it. Almost like a musical note. Touching another she found it did the same thing. "It must be some sort of musical combination. But what's the tune?"

Doc turned his head to the window and nudged at it as if he were trying to open it. She reached over and cracked it for him. "What is it?" she whispered, not wanting to be heard. He nodded his head towards Betty and she looked, listening closely. Betty was whistling some tune as she skipped around watering the flowers in her little area, and Analise listened for her to repeat the tone twice. Doc leaped down from the window and began to paw at objects till he had the first note, then Analise went for the second. Together they soon found them all and the wall behind them blurred with static then cleared to reveal a terminal. "Yes!" Analise whispered and hurried over, hacking into it quickly. The main menu loaded showing records of the place and descriptions of the programs available to her. As she began to read how to terminate the simulation her eyes widened.

"He actually had a program installed that would flood this place with Chinese soldiers and wipe out everyone, deactivate the loungers they're in, and actually kill them. Well all except for him. He'll be trapped in here," she summed up, rolling her eyes at the insanity of that program. "Looks like it'll open an escape door for us though." She looked to Doc. "It's not ideal but think it's worth a shot?" He barked, nodding his head and she sighed, "Here goes nothing." She activated the program, then hurried to the door. "Time to run," she called to him.

* * *

Pacing through the suites of Tenpenny Tower was nothing like it used to be. It had always been quiet, but never like this. Burke was used to seeing at least Alistair or Susan, even if it was to exchange a few words, but having nothing to say to any of these ghouls made him feel as though the entire tower were empty. The monotony was suddenly brought to a halt when he could hear a sudden growl of anger coming from the room Roy Phillips had made his own. "Come on boss!" he could hear Michael pleading. "Snap out of it. These ghouls need you to look after them." Moving quietly, Burke peered through the crack in the door and saw Roy sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of the bed, noticing his skin was flaking off more than normal and his breathing was ragged.

"I'm fine!" Roy snapped at Michael. "Just a headache! Leave me alone!" Michael hurried out, sneering at Burke as he passed him and went for the elevator, no doubt back to the boutique where he had taken it upon himself to be the trader there.

Burke felt the grim realization come over him. Roy was turning feral, there was no doubt, and there was no telling how soon it would be before his mind finally snapped. One thing was certain, and that was he was no longer safe there. He would have to leave. Rivet City was the first place that came to mind. Ghouls were not allowed inside and it would be safe. But on an even better note it would give him a chance to reunite with that cursed Lone Wanderer to whom he owed many of his bullets.

Heading to his room he began packing his bags, equipping his pistol and plenty of bullets, and reached for some books of his when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He could see her standing behind him and his breathing hitched in his throat. She was frowning at him, sadness in her eyes and flawless features, almost as if she were aching to tell him he'd hurt her in some way. "Beca..." he whispered, reaching to the mirror, but she vanished. He snarled and returned to packing. "I'm putting a stop to this once and for all, Beca. I don't expect you to understand but it's for the best."

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this took so long. R&R please!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(A/N: I have to say that last chapter was painful to write. Tranquility lane as someone pointed out is very linear, so trying to write it but stay slightly original turned into a chore fast, hence it taking a while for that chapter to be finished. So thanks to those who stuck it out, it should be easier from here.

Oh and to comment on that same review, I've tried a variety of methods of the Tenpenny quest, I found if you unleash the ghouls before or after you've destroyed Megaton for Burke, he immediately becomes Roy's right hand man and survives. I realize what I did was a stretch, but he does live in the game... which made even less sense in my opinion since he didn't have the Lone Wandered even to use as a threat. There's even a conversation you see with him and Roy Phillips if you let the ghouls in before blowing up Megaton where he makes a really weak threat to Roy, basically daring him to go ahead and try to attack him, and Roy backs off instantly... even though he's armed with an assault rifle and Burke has a 10mm that doesn't do squat. If you release the ghouls after destroying Megaton and let them ramsack the place, Burke vanishes during that part and cannot be found among the dead. When you return after they've cleaned up, he's walking around his usual areas in the tower basically like nothing happened. So either way he lives and it's safe to say that none of the scenarios, including mine, make a lot of sense, but hey it's a game lol).

Analise practically fell out of the pod once she was free, then scrambled over to her fathers as he climbed out and before either of them had a second to think, they had each other in a tight embrace and at once Analise unable to contain her joy. It seemed like it had been so long since the day she found herself scrambling for her life out of vault 101, and now here he was, after all her searching... she pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes and he smiled at her. "You saved me!" he exclaimed. "I thought I would be stuck in there forever."

"Didn't like being a dog?" she choked, snickering as she tried to calm herself.

"I supposed it had its moments," he chuckled. "But I missed having opposable thumbs. But what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you," she stammered. "The Vault turned into chaos after you left and the overseer, he went insane..."

"I should have known," he sighed, lowering his head ashamed. "I wanted you to be safe, but I should have known better." His expression turned to concern. "He didn't hurt you did he? The Overseer?"

"I had to kill him, Dad," said Analise, unsure of how this would go over. "He was letting his men beat Amata for information on me and you, and as soon as they spotted me they started firing. " He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I never wanted it to go this way... had I known... well I probably would have done what you did. I'm just glad you're safe. We can talk about this all later. Right now I have to get back to Dr. Li and tell her what I've learned."

"What did you learn?" asked Analise, struggling to keep up pace but knowing she'd have to.

"The technology Braun developed was unstable but it can be used for what we're planning to do. I just need to find one of the vaults that was issued a G.E.C.K. and we can make Project Purity a reality at last." He smiled, clearly excited about this and Analise managed a small smile.

"And if it succeeds? What then?"

"The world will finally have a chance to rebuild itself. Clean pure water free and available to everyone, can you imagine? As for you and I, well I'm sure you're aware there's no room for us back at the Vault. I doubt any of the dwellers would welcome us back with open arms. We'll have to make a new life out here. But you seem to have already found ways to survive out here," he said with a smile. "Seems like yesterday I was teaching you to shoot a BB Gun..." She chuckled, remembering that old piece of junk and how much she'd loved it as a kid.

"We'd better get moving then," she said, pulling her assault rifle out and ready. "There were mole rats, and a disgruntled robot when I first got here. Do you need a gun?" He pulled out his own pistol.

"I think I have enough ammo for the trip," he said with a smile. His eyes strayed to her bandaged leg and he looked at her in concern. "Honey you're hurt!"

"It's better today," she lied, suddenly becoming aware of the pain again. "Let's do this," she said then with a nod, and followed him through the garage and back out to the Wastes.

The first leg of their trip went fast as they were almost out of daylight, and took refuge in the remains of an abandoned house for the night where he insisted on tending to her injured leg and re-bandaged it. As she settled herself down, Analise took one last look at her father, thankful she was no longer doing this alone, and fell asleep while he kept watch.

_Her body hit the ground, dirt filled her lungs as she tried to inhale for a scream, but a rough hand clasped over it while the other reached around her waistline to..._

She found herself suddenly shaken awake as a scream was leaving her mouth, and saw her father had her, and was staring at her in concern. "Sweetheart, wake up," he said gently. "It's just a dream." The cold dirt had turned into warm familiar arms and the familiar scent she'd come to recognize and trust since infancy. She sat up, feeling her heart hammering in her chest, and could see the genuine concern in his eyes. "My God, I've never heard you scream like that in my life," he said.

"Nightmare," she whispered, pulling out some water to drink.

"Would talking about it make it better?" he asked.

"No," she said a little too quickly. It wasn't the thought of discussing anything involving Megaton that made her say no, but rather the thought of her father, a doctor, knowing she'd been raped. If he knew she would have to face it, and face the other fears that came with that, like the possibility of being sick with something, or worse... She wasn't ready to deal with any of it. Too much had happened in the past two weeks, but this was something that could wait as far as she was concerned.

Her father, however, looked a little sad as though he took it personally that she didn't want to confide in him, and he nodded with a frown. "I understand, sweetheart," he said. "I know recently I haven't been the reliable father I should have been for you. And I know some of my choices of late have been, well wreckless. And for that I'm sorry." Analise shook her head.

"I'm not mad, Dad," she said, forcing a smile. "It's okay, really."

"No it's not," he said firmly. "I should have thought things out more, I should have considered you more than myself."

"Dad please," Analise interrupted, pinching the bridge of her nose as she sighed and closed her eyes. "Please don't do this now. I forgave you for everything, can we please just not do this?" He nodded then smiled sadly, giving her a warm embrace and she sighed, feeling something that almost resembled normalcy. Their situation was far from normal, but being with her father again made her feel more at home than she'd felt all week.

"You should get some more rest. Tomorrow we'll be safe in Rivet City, then we can finally move project purity forward."

And then it hit her. Something she couldn't believe she'd been too stupid to not realize. She couldn't enter Rivet City again, not after Three Dog's denouncing of her. She would have to think of something and fast. As she lay back down there was no sleep to be had as thoughts of her father finding out soon about Megaton tormented her mind until the crack of dawn.

When they began their journey again they headed east, until a grim fog began to show in the horizon and Analise began to brace herself as she knew very well what had caused it. As she looked on her map she saw as the drew closer to the cloud, they were drawing closer to Megaton. She remained silent but could see the concern on her father's face as he was gradually putting two and two together. "I don't like the look of that fog, he said as they began to enter it. "I really hope it's not what I think it is..." Analise said nothing. She knew she didn't have to. He would see it soon enough. And he did.

As they drew close enough where they should have seen the gates of Megaton in the distance, there was instead the thickening fog and ruins. "Oh no...!" gasped her father and he began to run towards it until he stood by the shattered remains of the robot that used to stand at the entrance. Analise slowly followed behind as tears stung her eyes. She felt like a prisoner about to face execution. She didn't want to see it, but she knew she needed to. She needed to see the consequences of her actions. This alone would be the worst punishment she knew she'd face. Worse than the enemies she made, worse than the nightmares she would have, even worse than the threat of Burke possibly hunting for her. Seeing the ruins, the death that had flooded through a once alive town, and knowing she had done this, this was the worst punishment she could think of.

As she stepped up and looked the tears fell. She couldn't speak, couldn't make a sound, could barely feel anything but the feeling of needles stinging her insides. "I knew it was possible but I had hoped..." whispered her father who was completely at a loss for words. "This is horrible! All those people!"

Analise wanted to die right there. How could she tell him? How could she honestly admit to the destruction he was staring at?

"Honey?" she snapped out of her self-loathing to notice he was staring at her in concern. "We need to keep moving," he said. She nodded and turned, following him towards Rivet City.

They arrived later that night, and it wasn't until she began to cross the bridge that she realized she hadn't thought of how to handle the guards. She's been consumed with thoughts of Megaton that she hadn't bothered to plan this out. Her father stopped as soon as he realized she was standing still and he turned to look at her. "Ana, what is it?"

"I..." she stammered, looking around, trying to think of something... anything... Her eyes strayed to the memorial and she had it. "Dad, I know I saw supermutants surrounding that place a few days ago. There's probably some inside. Why don't I head over now to clear it out and you and the team can meet me at the entrance?" He contemplated it for a moment, then nodded.

"Good thinking," he said. "You're the only one out of all of us with any real combat expertise, we wouldn't be able to handle them anyways. We'll wait outside the door and you come tell us when it's clear." He gave her a quick hug and said, "Be careful, sweetie," before sending her on her way.

* * *

"James!" gasped Dr. Li as she saw him enter with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Madison I've done it!" he said with a smile. "I've found the way to make Project Purity a reality! We can finally do it!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Positive," he said. "We'll have to hurry, can you assemble a team to work on it?"

"I can try," she said. "They might be skeptical though."

"That's fine," he said. "See what you can do. I'm going back to the memorial within the hour." He headed back for the stairs when Li's voice stopped him.

"James, Analise isn't here too is she?" He looked down at her confused.

"No, she had other matters to attend to, she'll be meeting us in the memorial."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" she asked hesitantly, trying to be careful with her words.

"Why not?" he asked. "It'll be good working side by side with her." He hurried up the stairs and Dr. Li sighed.

"My God he doesn't know..." she muttered.

As he headed down the hall he bumped into a man in a suit and stopped to apologize when the man stared at him with sudden interest. "You," said James, recognizing him. "Weren't you a resident in Megaton?"

"A long time ago," he answered, still eyeing James with interest.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked, starting to feel awkward with the way he was being watched.

"Indeed you can, I'm looking for a young lady whom you seem to bear a striking resemblance too I might add," he said. "Perhaps you know her? Analise, I believe she goes by."

"Yes I do," said James, suddenly feeling protective. "How may I assist you?"

"Can you tell me where I might find her?"

"She's not here I'm afraid," answered James.

"Well after the incident I'm not surprised," he chuckled. "I doubt there's any place she can enter without being hailed a villain." Jame's gaze darkened.

"What incident?" he asked.

"Why Megaton of course," he answered. "Surely you've heard the tragic news of how someone rigged the bomb to explode?"

"My Analise would never do anything like that, and I'm offended you would make such an accusation!" James snapped.

"James..." came a soft sad voice and he glanced behind him to see Madison standing on the steps behind him. "Jame's I'm sorry, but it's true. I wanted to tell you but..." her voice trailed off as Jame's face lowered.

"It can't be..." he whispered.

"I'm terribly sorry," the man in the suit said after a while, frowning. "I can't imagine the shame you must feel right now. You wouldn't by any chance know where I can find her? I'm an old acquaintance of her's you see, and I simply want to offer her a safe place to stay until the air clears."

James stood silent for a long time, trying to process everything at once, even as a haunting familiarity tugged at his memory every time he looked at the stranger. Finally he said, "She'll be meeting us at the memorial and will remain under my watch after that. I appreciate your offer but-"

"I understand," said the man with a nod. "Tell her I wish her the best of luck then." With that, he turned and left.

Dr. Li stood perplexed for a moment, waiting for him to have a moment to think, then spoke nervously, "James, are you really sure that-"

"Madison she's my daughter," said James. "No matter what." With that he left silently to his room.

Around the corner, Burke was smiling to himself in delight.

* * *

Much to Analise's relief it seemed no other supermutants had bothered to attempt moving into the lab. However the stench of their carcasses would be a perfect deterrent for anyone. After doing a final sweep to be sure she was safe, she began the long process of hauling the bodies out in attempt to help clear out the stink. She was dragging out the last body when she had the overwhelming sensation of being watched. She carefully scoper her surroundings, then slowly slipped back into the memorial, moving to the end of the hall and waiting with her gun aimed at the door.

The seconds rolled by slowly as the remaining stink still overwhelmed her, but eventually she straitened, holstering her gun and headed back for the door, knowing her father was due to arrive soon. She leaned against the door, waiting patiently when she spotted them on the horizon and smiled to herself. It wasn't till she caught the grave look on her father's face that her smile faded. Stepping aside she watched them all enter but he lingered at the end and closed the door behind them, shutting them both outside.

"Did something happen?" asked Analise getting nervous by the look on his face.

"I think we need to have a talk," he said calmly, sadness in his eyes. Analise felt her stomach drop, knowing what was coming. "I've been hearing stories about things that happened while I was away..." He turned his eyes away from her, not even looking at her. "Megaton... you... you didn't have anything to do with that did you?" He looked back up at her and it was her turn to look away, unable to say a word. She couldn't bring herself to admit to it, but she couldn't lie about it either. After a while he sighed. "I see..." he whispered.

"Dad..." she started to say but he was already walking past her and for the door.

"Get some rest. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning." The door closed behind him and she collapsed, her heart falling into her stomach, unable to cry. She'd cried far too much the past few days, tears wouldn't come now.

"Didn't I warn you?" asked a voice. "I told you there was no place out there that would welcome you. Only Tenpenny Tower." Her hand slowly moved for her gun as she bit into her lip, a slow rage beginning to boil up inside of her. "But after what you've done, not only have you no home, but now you've no family it appears..."

She twisted around in one smooth motion and fired, hitting him in the leg and he let out a shout as he fell again and she drew closer, pointing the gun at his head. "Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?"

"Goddamn you!" Burke growled. "I've made the mistake of prolonging your existence for far too long now, a mistake I do not intend to repeat!" He shot at her, missing as she dodged, and she walked up to him, grabbing him by the tie and pulled him up to his feet as he shouted in protest.

"I'm not going to kill you," she hissed.. "So leave!"

He chuckled and kicked her feet out from under her with his good leg, then forced himself to his feet as he aimed for her head. She rolled away as he fired and was soon back on her feet again, knocking his gun out of his hand and landed a punch to his jaw. He spat out blood on the dirt and took a swing at her, knocking her against the wall of the memorial and moved to pick up his gun. She got to him first, painfully putting all her weight on her bad leg as she kicked in the face as he'd bent down to pick it up, and as he fell she grabbed it, pointing it at him.

"Leave, Burke!" she warned.

He sat up, wiping the blood from his nose and began to laugh. "You can't even kill me. You have become so weak!"

"I'd say resisting the urge to kill you makes me stronger than you assume," she said with a sneer. "Leave." He struggled to his feet, knowing without a gun he couldn't fight her and he stared at her in absolute loathing.

"I could have given you power, wealth, security. You could have had it all!"

"And in exchange I'd become like you? A power hungry pathetic excuse of a man with a grudge?" She shook her head. "Something tells me you weren't much different from me once... and even if that is true I don't care. I just know I will not become like you." He glared at her as if she struck a nerve and she stepped back, keeping the gun pointed at him. "Now leave."

A shot fired and she saw the blast explode through Burke's other leg, making him fall back with a cry.

Analise turned and saw her father walking towards her, his gun pointed at Burke who lay on the ground as blood flowed from both legs. "I knew I recognized you," said James, staring at him through narrow eyes. "Mr. Burke, it's been a long time." Analise stared at him in surprise as he holstered his gun and took away Burke's, handing it to her. "Help me get him inside," he said reaching to help him up. Analise did as she was told, not questioning him, and they headed in.

Burke was placed in one of the rooms in the basement and James went to work, immediately giving him medication to knock him out, and began to work to remove the bullets. Analise sat quietly and watched, helping when she was needed but mostly observing as her father talked.

"He put you up to destroying Megaton, didn't he," he asked as he worked.

"He hated that town," she answered, not really sure how else to answer that question. "I never found out why."

"I know why," said James. He stripped Burke down to his undershirt and underwear, handing the clothes to Analise, "Check these for weapons." She did so, averting her gaze from Burke's surprisingly fit shape, and began to go through the pockets, pocketing his ammo but leaving any caps she found. "I'm sure you've heard of Rebeca Jones?"

"Her name's been coming up a lot recently," Analise answered.

"She was a singer when I met her in Megaton, back when you were just a baby," he continued. "Though she was Rebeca Burke then. She was still single when her one song was released and not many knew she was married when she died."

"Three Dog said she hung herself."

"That's what it appeared to be," said James "He was the one who found her body," said James, nodding towards Burke's unconscious body. "The rope had broken shortly after she'd hung herself and she was laying on the floor. Because of that he was certain something had strangled her with the rope. Even after we found the other end still tied to the ceiling beam. But something about it never made sense, even for a suicide. At first I thought it was the hormones in her body from the pregnancy..."

"Pregnancy?" asked Analise, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she was 8 months pregnant when it happened. And the hormones had been giving her a very difficult time. We all assumed that what was had driven her to do it." He removed the first bullet and began on the second. "However, I requested a final inspection of her before they could bury her." He paused and sighed. "I discovered bruising around her neck and shoulders and deep ones on her arms. Burke's suspicions were correct."

"Who did it?" Analise asked.

"We never found out. Burke was already acting in such an unstable and threatening manner that Simms thought the best thing for him would be to assure him it was a suicide until he finally found the killer himself. I never agreed with his reasoning, but he was the mayor and sheriff. In the end, we never found who did it, and Burke eventually left, too angry and bereaved to stay. Simms was soon convinced it was simply an untrustworthy visitor who had come and gone and wouldn't return, but I didn't share his feelings. In the end it drove me to leave as well. I couldn't raise you in that environment and claim I was keeping you safe."

"So Burke was never told the truth?" Analise exclaimed, shocked and a little angered.

"I don't think he needed to be told the truth," James said, removing the second bullet and dropping it in the dish. "I don't think anyone had ever convinced him otherwise."

"No wonder her hated Megaton," she said, shaking her head.

"Simms may have meant well, but I never liked his way of leading and protecting his people. I always felt he did too little too late. There were too many people he allowed to dwell there that he himself claimed he didn't trust. It wouldn't have surprised me if the killer was still living in Megaton when it blew."

"Yeah, I didn't exactly like him myself..." Analise muttered, remembering her last day in Megaton.

"Though I don't condone it, I can understand Burke's desire to destroy Megaton... but I still don't understand how he managed to get you involved in all this." Analise lowered her head and as James finished bandaging Burke up he turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "We've avoided the topic long enough. I need to know why it happened."

She couldn't bring herself to look at him for the longest time but when it became apparent he was willing to wait as long as it would take and finally she looked at him. "I was in trouble... and he made it my only way out," she said.

"What sort of trouble?" James asked. When she struggled to answer he took her hands and squeezed them. "I need you to tell me, no more secrets, sweetie."

She took a deep breath, blinking away tears, then stood up. "I don't want to talk about this." She turned on her heel and fled before he could stop her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was late at night when the screaming stirred Burke awake, his eyes snapping open to an unfamiliar room, but he somehow knew not to move. The pain in his legs became more apparent as his mind woke up and then he remembered he d been shot. Laying still he had no choice but to listen to the incessant screaming until the footsteps hurrying down the hall and threw a door soon brought it to a stop.

A few minutes passed and soon he heard the footsteps slowly make their way to his door and open it as a head peaked in quietly to check on him.

I was going to wait till morning, but since it s technically morning and I m already up, might as well change your bandages now, said James sleepy voice as he turned on the light. Burke blinked several times as his eyes adjusted and lay quietly as James removed the old bandages. Neither of the bullet wounds were very critical, he said softly. Other than the pain of mending, there should be hardly any permanent damage.

I heard screaming, he said, still groggy and realizing his head was slightly fuzzy, More than likely the work of pain killers.

I doubt you were the only one, said James as he tossed aside the dirty bandages and looked over the wounds to make sure they hadn t become infected.

Analise-

Is no longer your concern, he said bluntly. I am a doctor. I can t let you wander out in your condition. But I m also a father, and I can assure you that you will not bother my daughter again. Burke couldn t hold back the smirk but James ignored it anyways. This wasn t the first frustrating patient he d tended to.

And when I m healed?

You will leave, and that will be the last you ll see of either my daughter or myself, he said, wrapping the wounds. I don t know what you did to her out there, how you brainwashed her into carrying out your revenge, and I don t care. You ve done your damage, and you will leave once you re healed.

I didn t brainwash her, he grumbled. After what happened to her, I hardly had to say a word to persuade her to destroy the town.

James gave him a dangerous look and it became apparent to Burke that not only did James not know what had happened, but he had been pondering every horrible possibility for some time now. I don t suppose you ll tell me what happened either...

He didn t answer but lay quietly as his bandages were finished and James sighed, standing up and leaving. Whatever happened, all I know is you ve done nothing to mend the damage. Burke smirked at his response.

Did I ever come across as someone who cared to? he asked.

I didn t mean the damage done to her, said James. Burke stared back blankly and James shook his head and left silently.

* * *

Analise s churning stomach caused her to quickly spring to her feet before she was fully awake, and she lunged over a garbage can, vomiting as quietly as she could help it, trying not to draw her father s attention while her body lurched and shook. After a few minutes of silence she sat back, wiping her mouth and panting as she rubbed her sore stomach. There came a soft knock on the doorway and she glanced over to see her father standing there with a frown.

I ll take it you re not feeling well, he said as he approached, bending over to take the can from her. You d best lay back down again and rest. I ll clean this out and be back to look at your wound. She nodded, feeling too nauseated to speak, and slowly she dragged herself back to bed, her stomach protesting every movement as she lay back down and tried to will it to settle. When James returned, setting the bucket down beside her bed, he gently pulled her blankets back as she rolled onto her back, and he removed her bandage to look at the wound, which was healing nicely. Has it been giving you much pain? She shook her head. Good. It looks a lot better. He re-bandaged her and tucked her in. Get some more sleep if you can. I ll be busy working in the purifier control room, so if you need anything use the intercom over here. He pointed to the box on the wall and she nodded again to confirm she saw it. He kissed her forehead gently and whispered, Feel better, sweetie, giving her hand a final squeeze, then stood up and left, allowing Analise to slip into a deep slumber. -

I found the fuses we need for downstairs, said James as he held the box in front of Dr. Li. Think you can manage things while I go install them?

Of course, she said. Page me if you need any help. He nodded and headed off while she picked up her clipboard and continued to make notes. James was only gone a few minutes when one of the other doctors came running in, looking around can calling for him rather frantically.

Is James here? he asked.

He just went to the basement. What s wrong?

It s his kid. She just started screaming! I don t know what s wrong! Dropping her clipboard, she hurried down the steps to the control panel, and followed him to the room Analise was resting in, hearing her loud screams as soon as they entered the hall. When she entered the room, Analise was thrashing around, still asleep, and screaming like she were being attacked. She hurried to her side and gently shook her to wake her and Analise snapped upright, colliding with her and grabbed on to her as if she d been expecting it to be her father who had come to wake her.

Analise calm down, she said, grabbing hold of her and carefully prying her off. You were having a nightmare. The frightened girl looked around the room, her heart pounding as tears rolled down her cheeks, and she suddenly began to wretch. Dr. Li grabbed the garbage in time and thrust it at her as she lurched forward and threw up. Her stomach was empty so there wasn t much that came up, and after it stopped contracting, she flopped back, panting and sweating.

James wasn t exaggerating, you sound like you re being attacked when you have nightmares, Dr. Li said after a moment of awkward silence. Need me to page him? she asked.

No, breathed Analise. I m fine.

Well, I might as well check your- she began to say as she lifted the covers, intending to check her bullet wound, but stopped when she saw crimson smeared on the sheets between Analise s legs, as well as on her legs. Oh... you re menstruating, she said, standing up. I ll get you something for that. She left and Analise covered herself, feeling completely embarrassed, but noticed the pain from the nightmare hadn t stopped... and then noticed the red on her fingernails. She let out a frustrated scream and clambered to her feet, gritting through the pain as she crossed the room to grab a towel laying on one of the side tables and began to angrily clean off her fingers.

Sweetheart, came her father s voice and she looked up, noticing much to her added frustration that Dr. Li had sent for him after all. What s happened?

GET OUT! she screamed at both him and Dr. Li who was peering in unsure with feminine hygeine products in her hands. Analise grabbed the items and hit the switch for the door, locking it as it slammed closed. They were immediately knocking on the door as she dropped to the floor, taking the towel she d used on her fingers and spread her legs, wiping blood away from where she had scratched herself around her inner thighs and near her lips while trying to force away something that hadn t been there. I m fine! she shouted after getting even more annoyed at their persistent knocking and shouting. Just leave me alone!

The painful reality of knowing she may never escape her nightmares sank in and she threw the towel across the room in frustration and sobbed, waiting until she was calm enough to unlock the door and let her worried father in.

Down the hall, Burke rolled over uncomfortably in his bed and sighed. Hearing the damage that had been done was getting to him and he didn t know why. He was better than this, and he knew it. But listening to her weep made a feeling stir in him that he hadn t felt in years. Guilt.

* * *

By the next day Analise was up and moving and Burke was beginning to work on becoming mobile as well. And while James wanted still to know what had happened, he didn t make any attempt to press on it, but rather allowed Analise distract herself with helping around the memorial. During one of her visits to the basement she spotted a pair of crutches, and after deeming them sturdy enough she headed into Burke s room, finding him reading a damaged book he d most likely found on the floor.

I thought you might like these, she said as she entered. It ll make moving around a lot easier. He said nothing and she set the crutches so they were leaning against his bed.

He looked to the floor and gave a stiff nod. Thank you.

Analise nodded and stood silent for a moment, staring at him and remembering what her father had told her. And somehow she felt there was almost a silent agreement between them, both of them not seeing a need to cause trouble at that very moment. My dad hasn t said anything... you didn t tell him...

No, he said quietly, a part of him feeling this was the real reason she had dropped in and the crutches had simply offered a convenient excuse.

I didn t think so. She turned to leave, not having anything else to say but he interrupted her before she could leave.

It s been a month, he said and she could feel his eyes on her.

Has it? she asked, not looking back and trying to sound blaze about it.

You were sick again this morning, Burke added. Analise clenched her fists. She had been very aware of that, she had only been fighting to keep her brain from making that connection.

I was sick yesterday, she said, keeping her voice controlled. I was fine this morning.

I heard you vomiting, Burke replied and she knew he was smirking. How could he not be? She turned, fully intending to give him a bloody nose if he were, but instead there was a look of concern on his face, something she had not been expecting. You have to tell him, he said.

What s going on in here? Analise spun around to find her father approaching, taking her protectively by the shoulder while eyeing Burke with nothing but distrust.

Nothing, she said, side-stepping him as she made her way to the hall. James gave Burke a final glare before following after Analise, taking her by the wrist and silently beckoning her to one of the rooms they d been using as a makeshift office. He closed the door then stepped in front of her, arms folded as he half sat on his desk.

I heard you were sick again, he said. Analise glanced back towards the door switch but before she could even think it James ordered her in a firm voice, Sit down, and she took a seat reluctantly. How often have you been waking up sick?

I don t know, she answered quietly.

Wager a guess, he said and she sighed, biting back tears.

A week maybe, she answered. I have nightmares then I wake up vomiting.

This isn t the nightmares, he said, then took a deep breath, clearly feeling uncomfortable with what he had to ask. Analise... you know I love you... if you ve been sexually active...

I didn t have sex, she said, looking away.

Sweetheart, you re not in trouble. I understand that you re an adult, and I remember being your age...

I didn t have sex, Dad, she repeated, her fingernails digging into her arms as she hugged herself. James sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor as he nodded silently.

Very well, he muttered. But Analise, I hope for your sake you re being honest. Because if you re not and this is something serious, it s not something worth risking your health over. All right? She nodded and stood up.

All right, Dad, she answered, and she left quietly.

* * *

Evening arrived and as the sky began to darken Analise found herself climbing her way into one of the larger pipes for her father. The valve should be further back. Be careful down there, he called in after her and called back to let him know she understood.

Her leg throbbed on the metal ladder, but it was still feeling worlds better than it had been earlier. With everything that had been working its way through her mind, the pain from her leg was an almost welcome distraction. Her foot hit the base of the pipe and she made her way down towards the end, finding her way to the valve. It was rusted stiff but after some struggling she managed to turn it.

What followed was a tornado of confusion.

The loud sound of a vertibird making its way in for a landing filled the sky, and peering up through the grate she watched as two of them landed just outside and men in bulky metal armor swarmed into the memorial. A feeling of dread moved over her and she scrambled her way out of the pipe, finding herself in the lower levels of the memorial. A flash of red exploded just over her shoulder as she barely had time to recognize the laser blast, and improvising, she grabbed the small table standing off to the side, and hurled it at her attacker, who was already aiming his laser rifle at her again. She didn t strike him hard enough to knock him over, but she hit the rifle, sending it out of his hands and crashing into the wall. The man made to lunge at her but she dodged, running past him and picking up the rifle.

This is why I never go anywhere without a gun! she hissed and fired two head shots, dropping the soldier. She cautiously made her way up the stairs, keeping her eyes open for more of them, but it appeared he had been the only one who wandered down there. As she passed Burke s room, she glanced in and noticed he was not inside and wondered if he had actually escaped.

Soon she was in the main area and could hear voices coming from the control room. One was unfamiliar but the other was her father. Her heart lifted a bit as realization that he was still alive set in, but she still ran as fast as she could on her bad leg, not wanting to reach him too late. Inside the control tower had been sealed and standing outside of it was Dr. Li, angrily hammering in code after code into the keypad, trying to get inside.

What s happening? Analise asked, seeing her father was standing inside, facing a man in a trench coat with a gun and soldiers on either side of him.

He s locked himself inside! Dr. Li answered angrily. I can t override it for some reason! Analise felt her heart stop as she met eyes with her father, not liking the look he was returning her.

Am I to assume, sir, that you are in charge?, the man in the trench coat inquired coolly, a rather pronounced southern twang in his speech.

Yes, her father answered. I am responsible for this project.

Then I repeat, sir, that you are to immediately hand over all materials related to the purifier.

Analise moved closer to Dr. Li so she could whisper. Who are they?

Enclave, Dr. Li whispered back, her knuckles white as her hands clenched into tight fists. She was terrified, and that made Analise terrified. She knew how strongly her father felt about her mother s dream. He would die long before he would hand it over to the Enclave.

Behind them she heard the door open and the sudden surprising weight of a full grown man was suddenly heaved on her, causing her to stumble into Dr. Li, making the both of them nearly fall. Before she even looked she recognized Burke s grunts of pain having been handled so roughly, and behind him stood the Enclave soldier who had no doubt found him laying low in his room. Struggling, she maneuvered her way out from underneath him, and stood up, not bothering to help him up.

Colonel... is it Colonel? her father continued. I m sorry but I m afraid this facility is not operational. It never has been. I m afraid you re wasting your time here.

Sir, this is the last time I m going to repeat myself, the Colonel insisted, making Analise s heart sink. Stand down at once and turn over control of this facility.

Colonel, I assure you that this facility will not function. We have never been able to successfully replicate test results.

A gunshot rang out and Analise wanted to scream, but it was not her father but rather the frightened assistant standing beside him that dropped to the floor dead. Dr. Li gave a cry and the other scientists watching made their own gasps and shouts, but James remained firm. Inside her chest, Analise could feel her heart pounding.

I suggest you comply immediately, sir, in order to prevent more incidents, the Colonel stated simply, ignoring the cries of the worried onlookers behind him. James locked eyes with Analise and in that moment she wanted nothing more than the be able to get the message through to him with that once glance,

Please, just give him what he wants! she felt herself shouting inside. Silently he nodded and he looked back to the Colonel.

Very well, he said darkly. Just give me a few moments to bring the system up. He turned to the controls behind him and began to type in a code. A rush of relief washed over Analise. Letting the Enclave take over may have been bad news to her father, but if it saved his life it was worth it to her. And perhaps it wouldn t be such a bad thing after all? Her father suddenly stopped typing and stood silently, staring at the controls. His eyes turned back to look at her again, and there was something in them that suddenly made her feelings of relief disappear.

...Dad... she muttered, reaching over to the door controls, pressing the button. There came no response from the machinery. A loud bang erupted from the control room and she looked up to see smoke filling the chamber, and at once the Geiger counter on her pip-boy went off. DAD! she screamed, running to the doors, ignoring the dangerous amount of radiation beginning to leak through them, and watched hopelessly as her father stumbled slowly towards her, past the Colonel and soldiers collapsing to their deaths, and leaned into the glass.

Run... he muttered weakly, collapsing to his knees. Run! His body slumped to the ground, never to stir again.


End file.
